From Russia with Love
by Lonely Pianist
Summary: Secrets. Everyone has them. Everyone seems to think that their secret is darker than everyone else's. Jack, a depressive immortal musician goes to a gay bar and his life is changed forever. Lots of gay/lesbian stuff. Woot?
1. The Vodka and the Piano

A/N: Alright. First chapter of the first story. If it helps, I am zurui2 and I received permission from Azuleean to upload this ongoing story. It is VERY long and VERY smutty. So far, 100% gay. Not a single straight pairing. Not a one. Let's see if anyone likes it. It's going to be weird splitting this up into chapters... So if they seem awkward, I'm sorry.

**zurui2** (8/17/11 8:42:05 PM): Jack sat on the bar stool, bent over with his right cheek against the cool, glittery counter, his arms hanging between his knees, and his eyes fixed on the fizzing in his brightly colored drink. They always looked at him funny at this place when he ordered straight vodka, so he stopped trying. But, there was hardly any point in drinking these diluted fruity drinks. They did nothing for him but make him drowsy with sugar.

His black hair was a mess, like he'd just rolled out of bed, but some people might think that it was styled to look that way. He wore wrinkled dark jeans; they looked like he had been wearing them for years, maybe for some weeks without washing them. His shirt was in slightly better shape, just as wrinkled but clean, light blue button down and collared. The bartender eyed him and Jack sat up to show that he hadn't passed out. This was turning out to be a boring night.

**azuleean** (8/17/11 8:47:27 PM): How. The hell. Had they gotten him into this? His 'friends' had tied him down, put him in the back of the car, and dressed him in something obviously not appropriate for his job. It felt like skin-tight briefs, and they had put some sort of outfit over them. Where were they going now, anyways? They must be in the red light district by now... What the hell was going on?

The car stopped suddenly, causing him to role into the foot well. Had he mentioned that he had also been tied up? He couldn't see a damned thing... One of them reached down and put something around his neck; it felt scratchy and had cold metal on the front. "Sorry 'bout this Rose," He said, "But you have to embrace the rainbow!"

After he was untied, his friends literally lugged him out. They took off the blindfold as they got inside, revealing a gaudy interior.

**zurui2** (8/17/11 8:53:27 PM): Jack eyed the interesting new arrivals with a cocked eyebrow. One of them looked entirely unhappy to be there. Absentmindedly, he picked up his drink and while aiming his mouth for the straw, accidentally shoved the tube of plastic up his nose. He inhaled, sucking fizzy alcohol into his nose like a complete retard. He snorted and coughed, holding a dripping nose, embarrassed.

He was lucky to see that the bartender hadn't been looking. He probably looked drunk as fuck for not having had much to drink at all. He flicked the straw away with distaste and drank from the rim of the glass instead, still watching the group. He sat at the end of the counter, where there were a few seats open. If he caught the eye of one of them, he'd offer a seat, he decided, just to have someone to talk to before going home.

**azuleean** (8/17/11 9:02:56 PM): Rosiano had been forced onto what seemed to be a fairly effeminate outfit. A v-neck argyle that went down too far and skin tight jeggings or something... He was denying his sexuality for one reason; He wouldn't have as many opportunities if he came out. He looked around desperately, trying to find something to get him away from the others. Especially since one of them, Shawty, the lesbian of the group, had put a collar around his neck. And a leash- she was holding onto it VERY TIGHTLY.

Suddenly, as he was looking around, he caught the eye of a man at the bar. He seemed fairly disheveled, although that somehow added to his charm. He also seemed to be mouthing something at him- He looked back at his friends, taking the risk. "Hey, I know that guy over there. I am going to go say hello. Please do not get up." He cringed internally at the poor acting. Shawty cocked an eyebrow suggestively before taking off the leash.

**zurui2** (8/17/11 9:09:10 PM): Jack had not expected someone to accept his offer, least of all the one that looked the most uncomfortable to be there. This would be interesting. He patted the stool next to him to offer it, then swallowed his drink and called to the bartender to make him a stronger one.

He looked at the man from shoes to head, then smirked, "not your normal attire, I'm guessing?" He looked down at himself, and for the millionth time that year, he told himself he needed new pants.

**azuleean** (8/17/11 9:13:29 PM): "Not in the slightest. I blame them. By the way, you're now Philbert from Chicago. Who I never knew was gay. I hope you don't mind me telling them such an invisible lie." He turned and caught the eye of the bartender, who winked at him. "One straight vodka please." He was in no mood to get drunk tonight, so he would only order the one.

Turning to the man again, he sighed and scratched at the dog collar. It seemed to be locked, guaranteeing that he wouldn't be able to get out of it. "Thanks for the save. My name's Rosiano." He took the shot glass of vodka and downed it, trying not to cough from the jet-fuel -like flavor.

**zurui2** (8/17/11 9:18:53 PM): Jack nodded, then eyed the vodka with confusion. The bartender only gave him weird looks? What's up with that? Rolling his eyes, he drank his supposedly stronger drink and yelled for the bartender to get him a glass of vodka on the rocks. This fruity drink business was bullshit. "I don't know why you seem like more of a vodka person than me to that bartender."

He didn't feel like drinking the vodka just yet, and stared at it instead, his arms hanging between his knees again like vines. "My name is Jack, but I could learn to respond to Philbert. So, are you the victim of some kind of bachelor party or what?"

**azuleean** (8/17/11 9:35:43 PM): "No. My friends think I'm in the closet... They do stuff like this a lot. And the vodka thing is probably because he saw what was happening." He slumped a bit, his thin ponytail slipping over his shoulder. His shirt also rode up a little, revealing, unbeknownst to him, a very... lacy... brief. He stared at the glass, wanting another but knowing full well he would end up being the designated driver.

He adjusted his glasses, Sighing. "This argyle... bright pink and purple? Really? They should have gone with something more tasteful, at the very least..."

**zurui2** (8/17/11 9:41:15 PM): Jack saw the lace and instantly felt the warmth run into his cheeks. He rested his cheek in his hand in an attempt to hide the blush in a non-conspicuous way. He drank the entire glass of vodka and asked for another. He would have to be drunk to deal with this guy and his... Outfit.

He stared at his second glass again as he did the first. "So, are you gay or not?" He cursed himself for being so forward. "I mean, oh man that was a stupid thing to say." He slammed his head on the counter and groaned. "I'm sorry." He sat up again and drank the glass of vodka again. He still wasn't drunk enough.

**azuleean** (8/17/11 9:58:23 PM): "I-I, ah..." He knew this guy was getting fairly drunk. He attempted to avoid the situation. "Uh and that is to say I'm..." Desperately looking around for something to distract himself, he blurted out, "I like rocks!" He immediately felt everyone in the building turning their eyes to him questioningly. He could hear his friends laughing hysterically.

"Well, shit."

**zurui2** (8/17/11 10:17:32 PM): Jack couldn't help but laugh as well, now hoping that his blush could be explained away by his drinking. But, his voice hadn't begun to slur just yet. "Rocks, eh? I've never heard of a fetish like that, but I guess there's at least one of everything."

A third glass of vodka replaced his second. The bartender was finally paying attention and not being a little bitch about it. He had an open tab and money to spare. "But, I can't say I've heard of a rock bar."

**azuleean** (8/17/11 10:20:22 PM): "I-It's not a fetish! I panicked!" He brought his head down quickly on the bar, face heating up. He was supposed to be the mature one of the group. His lilac eyes zoned out a little.

He gave out a long sigh, figuring he might as well not argue. He sniffed his shot glass, trying to get a little more alcohol from the fumes. Never mind that that was impossible.

**zurui2** (8/17/11 10:24:06 PM): Jack laughed, "I know I was just giving you a hard time." He reached to the side and shook his new friend's shoulder gently, then wondered if the contact was going too far. Oh well. He drank more vodka. Now, his voice was slower, but still understandable.

"So, you don't know then? I mean, you aren't sure which way you swing? It's okay. You have time to figure it out." He smiled lazily, starting to drift into a comfortable buzz.

**azuleean** (8/17/11 10:26:45 PM): "It's not that. I just... forget it." He sat up again, looking curiously at Jack as he adjusted his glasses. "Exactly how many of those have you had?" He was trying to hide his awkward blush by not facing directly at him.

**zurui2** (8/17/11 10:28:38 PM): Jack inspected his glass as if the number would be etched somewhere. He shrugged and put it back down. "A few." He laughed loudly and his vision blurred slightly. It was okay though, nothing he couldn't handle. He finished off his latest glass.

**azuleean** (8/17/11 10:31:36 PM): "You probably shouldn't have too many more... I'm guessing you're already over the legal limit for driving." He knew it was a dumb thing to do, but it was in his nature to help people out. Besides, even though he was trying to deny his sexuality, this guy made his heart jump a little.

**zurui2** (8/17/11 10:33:33 PM): Jack nodded in agreement, but wanted one more glass. When it didn't appear, he pouted at the bartender, who shook his finger back at Jack. He growled, "faggot" and the bartender snorted.

**azuleean** (8/17/11 10:36:37 PM): "Hey, you're not planning on driving home, are you?" He turned back to his empty glass and tried to act cool. "'cause it's dangerous to drive when you've even had one drink." He felt his face heating up again, despite his attempts to keep it from doing so. "I mean, Shawty and Ivan over there never seem to get drunk, so they're probably going to be the drivers for that group..."

**zurui2** (8/17/11 10:39:13 PM): Jack raised an eyebrow, "are you offering me a ride?" He laughed and wobbled in his stool. "Then I accept! Take me home!" He was exuberant in his drunkenness, and being driven home by a cute guy was a good ending to his night. If he weren't so blasted, he might have asked for a number.

**azuleean** (8/17/11 10:45:16 PM):

"Please don't get the wrong idea. I'm doing this because I don't want you to end up through the window and into a tree." He slapped a couple of bills down on the table, sure that it would cover it all. Turning around, he saw Shawty, Azu, and other friends all grinning stupidly at him with thumbs up. He gave him a digit of his own back, giving them an 'Oh please' look.

He stood up and yawned a little, having just pulled an all-nighter the same day.

**zurui2** (8/17/11 10:48:10 PM): Jack had a stupid grin on his face. He stood up and wobbled as the world swam before his eyes. He thought about reaching for Rosiano's hand, but slowly and stupidly he remembered that it might embarrass him in front of his friends. He came to the conclusion that he should keep his hands to himself. His brain felt like it was full of sticky gears. Just the way he liked it.

SourceURL:file:/localhost/Users/Itachi/Documents/Jack%20and%20Rosiano

**azuleean** (8/17/11 10:51:46 PM): He put an arm around Jack's shoulders to try and steady him. "Careful, you don't want to fall." He removed his arm, hoping that he would be able to not stumble. "Shit, you really are drunk, huh?" He sighed, before realizing that the others would be taking the car they had come in. "Hey, you have your own car, right? I don't so..."

**zurui2** (8/17/11 10:56:03 PM): Jack waved his arm dramatically, "Yeah of course I have a car! I didn't walk here. Psshhhhhhh." That last part was drawn out a bit longer than necessary. He fumbled in his pocket for his keys, and upon finding them, awkwardly tried to put them in Rosiano's pocket. Upon finding that there wasn't a pocket in his leggings, he pulled the hem away from his hip and dropped them inside. It seemed like the right thing to do at the time. He walked rather haphazardly to his car, a rather new looking black Mercedes AMG. The cool ones with the wing doors. It probably cost the person who owned it a lot of money. Hah.

**azuleean** (8/17/11 11:04:12 PM): He blushed severely, having to reach into the jeggings to attempt to fish them out. He walked over to the car, unlocked it, and held the door open for Jack. "So, then. Where's your house?" He felt somewhat tired, the day's events working through his system.

**zurui2** (8/17/11 11:06:38 PM): Jack went for his seat hands first, and stood there bent over for a few seconds before orienting his butt downward. Sitting down was complicated. "It's on the GPS under HOME. Cuz that's where I live. I live at HOME." He laughed like he'd just told the funniest joke in the world, then fumbled with his seatbelt momentarily before pulling it across his chest and trying to jam it into it's little clippy thing.

**azuleean** (8/17/11 11:13:29 PM):

He had to hold back a little laugh, finding it funny that the other had found it funny. He reached in to help him with his seat belt, then closed the gull-wing. He went around to the other side, got in, and took several attempts to work the GPS. Finally he managed to set a course, buckled in, and started the car.

During the course of the ride, he was entertained by Jack's rants. He started to get this distant look in his eyes and talked like the world was going just a bit too fast for him.

**zurui2** (8/17/11 11:41:24 PM): Jack felt like his voice was the best thing in the world, so he kept talking. "Man, you're a cool dude. You might not think so, with that collar and getup, but you're cool. Driving a drunk man home like this, that's real fine right there. I don't know if I'd do the same. I'm not that nice of a person half the time." He laughed, it was an inside joke with himself. "Half the time." he repeated.

**azuleean** (8/17/11 11:44:00 PM): "Well, we all have times where we're not nice. It's not that unusual. And besides, I'd rather not see another car around a tree on the news if I could have stopped it." He stared straight forwards, trying hard not to let Jack see him blush.

**zurui2** (8/17/11 11:46:49 PM): As his mind wandered, he changed subjects. "My place is real fine, a big studio apartment in this complex. The rent is pretty cheap. Do you live in a house? I bet you live in a house. You seem like a house person. I'm an apartment person. There's all kinds of different people in the world you-" He suddenly stopped talking, distracted by the way the lights on the street swirled in his vision.

**azuleean** (8/17/11 11:49:40 PM): "Actually, I live in a duplex- one of those huge apartments that is split into two halves. I'm hoping that sooner or later I'll be able to move to a decent home, but with my job that's going to have to wait quite a while longer." He smiled a little bit, seeing the other man fascinated by the street lights. His lavender eyes seemed to glow softly against the orange of the streetlights.

**zurui2** (8/17/11 11:51:40 PM): He looked over at the other man with the intention of saying something, but by the time he got focused, he forgot what he was going to say. "You're pretty." He blurted, not knowing what to add onto it or if he should apologize. It hung in the air for a bit in silence as he wracked his mind for the best course of action to take. All he could think of, was "Seriously." and he left it at that.

**azuleean** (8/17/11 11:54:50 PM): He blushed very red, not sure whether he was embarrassed or grateful. He supposed that he might as well try to compliment him, considering how drunk he was. "Thank you. You are fairly aesthetically pleasing yourself. I'm surprised you were alone at the bar. Although, considering how I got there, you're fairly lucky." The GPS's voice rang out a little bit, guiding him through the streets of San Francisco. they were about five minutes away- a rare, traffic-less night in the city.

**zurui2** (8/17/11 11:57:15 PM): He laughed a little bit. "Fancy words." He looked up at the ceiling of the car. "I never got a straight answer from you. Are you gay? Cuz if you are, I wanna..." He stopped and squinted, not sure what he wanted to do. "Wanna... Do, something." He blinked a few times at the ceiling, hoping he made some kind of sense.

**azuleean** (8/18/11 12:00:53 AM): "You seem to be persistent." He tried to avoid the subject, knowing that he would shortly have to give up the ghost. "You are intoxicated, and therefore should not say such things..." He was trying to distract himself. They were at the address, now. "We're here."

**zurui2** (8/18/11 12:03:39 AM): "Man! Being intoxicated means you should say things like that! You speak your mind." He hit his hands against the door a few times before his hands found the handle to open it. Upon succeeding to open the door, he stumbled out and shut it behind him, trying to look as I-did-that-on-purpose as possible.

**azuleean** (8/18/11 12:07:04 AM): "Here, you're not even unbuckled yet..." He reached over and helped him with the seatbelt before undoing his own. He sighed, rubbing his hands over his face a little bit. "And when you're drunk you can say or do things that you don't really mean. I know that for a fact." He rubbed at his shoulder, trying to relieve some of the tension in it.

**zurui2** (8/18/11 12:13:29 AM): Jack looked at him solemnly. "Stuff you don't mean, or stuff you wish you didn't mean?" He left it there for a minute before wobbly walking himself over to the front door of the complex, a dark, tall, blockish looking building with square windows.

**azuleean** (8/18/11 12:20:49 AM): He was about to drive off when he realized that this wasn't his car. And he wasn't as familiar with this part of the city. He got out and locked the car, jogging a little to try and catch up with the other. "Jack!" He called up the stairs, "Your keys!" He caught up quickly, panting a little. Why were there so many stairs?

**zurui2** (8/18/11 12:23:32 AM): Jack was fine with taking a little rest to wait for his friend to catch up, leaning against the hand railing with a cool guy kind of pose only a drunk man would attempt. "Thanks, mate. I wouldn't have been able to get into my apartment without them." He still hadn't realized that this meant that Rosiano couldn't get home.

**azuleean** (8/18/11 12:25:33 AM): "Y-yeah..." His breathing had calmed down now, although his heart was still racing a tiny bit. "Hey, do you know the bus schedule? I'm unfamiliar with this area and I need to get home myself..."

**zurui2** (8/18/11 12:27:44 AM): Jack frowned and looked at his watch. "It's like two in the morning! The buses don't start up again for another four hours. Why would you- Oh." He dropped his hand and looked at Rosiano. "Man. Didn't think of that. You're welcome to stay the night, if you like." He continued to walk up the stairs.

**azuleean** (8/18/11 12:31:26 AM): "Well, I wouldn't want to impose... I mean, I can probably walk... Oh, shit, It's a work day tomorrow..." He was trying to work out the situation in his sleep-deprived mind. In all honesty he was starting to get a little bit of a crush. He took off his glasses and wiped them on the garishly bright shirt.

**zurui2** (8/18/11 12:33:16 AM): Jack looked behind him and stopped again. "Where do you work and what time? I'll be well enough to drive you to work in the morning if you like. Well, except that I don't have clothes that would fit you, or that you'd want to wear at all, for that matter. And that collar locks, doesn't it. Huh."

**azuleean** (8/18/11 12:41:52 AM): "Eh? Ah, yeah, it does... Maybe I'll just call in sick tomorrow. I work at the public library. I haven't taken a sick day in two years, they probably wouldn't mind." He sighed again. "Dammit... honestly, Shawty just had to do this, huh?" He looked towards Jack with his glasses off. His eyes seemed much brighter without the lenses covering them. "I suppose I shall take you up on your offer."

**zurui2** (8/18/11 12:44:17 AM): Jack grinned like a kid on Christmas morning. "Awesome! But, man, two years? I think, I haven't shown up for work in that long. I can't imagine going to work now." He laughed and continued up the stairs. The effects of the alcohol were wearing off. He had to continue to act drunk though, to avoid suspicion. He continued to be uncertain in his steps and slur his words. Maybe a house guest was a bad idea. Too late now.

**azuleean** (8/18/11 12:50:21 AM): "I rather enjoy my job. It's relaxing. And I probably should stay with you, just to make sure you don't injure yourself." He coughed, bringing his hand over his face to hide his blush.

**azuleean** (8/18/11 12:53:06 AM): He put his hand on Jack's shoulder quickly to steady him as he stumbled.

**zurui2** (8/18/11 12:53:22 AM): Jack got to the third floor and walked down a hallway, then stared at the doorknob to his apartment for a good while, pretending to have forgotten how to open it. He hesitantly reached forward and turned the knob, but then appeared to have remembered that it needed to be unlocked.

**azuleean** (8/18/11 12:54:43 AM): "Here." He reached in front of him, putting the keys into the lock before handing them back to him. "Better?"

**azuleean** (8/18/11 12:58:33 AM): He had unknowingly come very close to Jack's face with his own.

**zurui2** (8/18/11 1:01:04 AM): Jack couldn't resist, and gave Rosiano a quick peck on the cheek before grinned and opening the door to go inside. It was a very large, one room apartment with windows on two walls, the opposite one and the one to the right. On the left there was another door on the wall, along with a couch, TV, and stack of video games. By a window on the opposite wall there sat a grand piano, it looked well taken care of and had a black cover over it at the present time. There was also a cello next to the piano and a flute resting on a table near the same window. On the right there was a large bed and a small kitchen on the wall. A stove, oven, microwave, and fridge. It didn't look like he used it much. There were also trunks and dressers around the room for storage. It seemed a little haphazard.

**azuleean** (8/18/11 1:02:14 AM): Rosiano blushed and stuttered for a second, from the shock of the kiss and the sheer elegance of the room in front of him. "Holy shit."

**zurui2** (8/18/11 1:05:10 AM): Jack looked around and sighed. "This is my entire life in these four walls. Welcome! The bathroom is through that door." He pointed out the only other door. He gestured toward the instruments. "If you play, you're welcome to. They're all clean and tuned. I rarely get to hear anyone but myself play." He walked to his bed and took his shoes off, preferring to be barefoot at home despite the concrete floor.

**azuleean** (8/18/11 1:11:17 AM): "That's the nicest piano I've ever seen..." He left his shoes by the door, going over to look at it. He sat down, figuring, hey, he was invited to after all, and he began to play Gymnopeide no. 2 by Eric Satie.

**zurui2** (8/18/11 1:13:57 AM): Jack grinned, "I had to take the window out and hire a crane to get it up here." He started walking toward the fridge, but when Rosiano started playing, he stopped in his tracks, closed his eyes, and listened. Indeed, it had been forever since he'd heard the piano played by someone else. It was therapeutic.

**azuleean** (8/18/11 1:20:39 AM): "I taught myself how to play. I never had enough money for real lessons as a kid." He contiued to play, the sweet notes melding into a much darker song suddenly.

**azuleean** (8/18/11 1:21:53 AM): He was intensely focused, his eyes seeming to go darker as well.

**zurui2** (8/18/11 1:22:42 AM): Jack continued to the fridge and grabbed a bottle of water, then went to the piano and took the cover completely off and opened up the top of the piano to make the sound clearer. He also liked to watch the little hammers hit the strings while someone played. He stood and listened, sipping water. He didn't dare speak.

**azuleean** (8/18/11 1:24:13 AM): He was entirely intertwined with the music, focusing on the speed, how loud the notes were, pouring emotion into it. As the song ended, he realized he had forgotten to breath again and gasped.

**azuleean** (8/18/11 1:26:55 AM): "U-uhm... So, yeah..." He blushed and turned his face away, looking out the window. "Great view you have here."

**zurui2** (8/18/11 1:27:31 AM): Jack's mouth was hanging open a little by this point. "Congratulations," he muttered, "you just found a place in my heart." He drank the rest of his water, hoping to avoid a hangover. "You're welcome to, no, it would honor me if you came around more often to play after tonight." He grinned and then realized he wasn't acting that drunk. He hoped Rosiano hadn't noticed. It would be awkward to try to think of an excuse for his quick recovery.

**azuleean** (8/18/11 1:30:28 AM): "Um, well, if I have the time..." Rosiano had indeed noticed, but pretended not to. "Sorry, I would have played better if it weren't so late..." He then realized what the first thing Jack had said was. "Wait heart fuck what now?"

**zurui2** (8/18/11 1:32:52 AM): Jack laughed and turned around to go back toward the fridge. "Too sudden? It's fine. We just met. It's just, wow, I didn't know you could play. I mean, I hadn't expected to know everything about you after only, what? A couple hours? Do you want a water?" He opened the fridge and pulled another bottle of water out, about to grab two if he wanted one.

**azuleean** (8/18/11 1:36:21 AM): "Yeah, thanks. I haven't had a lot to drink today, so..." His head still felt a little numb. A place... in his heart? He blushed again.

**zurui2** (8/18/11 1:40:11 AM): Jack grabbed a second water and walked back, handing one to Rosiano. He decided to share the piano bench, and scooted up close next to him. "I've been playing for a long, long time, but I fear I can't improve any more. I've, tried to write songs of my own, but they never sound right to me. I could show you binders upon binders of music sheets with penciled notes." He gestured toward the nearest trunk.

**azuleean** (8/18/11 1:44:58 AM): "Well, I don't think that means you've hit your limit. Maybe I could help you. But not right now- I'm a little out of it. The tiredness is getting to me." His heart was pounding as he accepted the water bottle.

**zurui2** (8/18/11 1:50:45 AM): "So, the couch is a love seat, so if you wanted to sleep there you wouldn't be able to stretch out. My bed is a king though, so we would each have enough room. Unless you wanted to like, cuddle..." His voice trailed off at the end, he kind of hoped it was too quiet for Rosiano to hear. He got up and put the top back down on the piano, then put the cover back on. He ran his hand along the edge lovingly and started walking toward the bathroom. "I'll be back in a minute." He tried to walk calmly, but he could feel the familiar pain in the back of his head that made him want to quicken his step. Once inside the bathroom, he grabbed inside a drawer for a syringe, then jabbed the thing into his arm and he sank to his knees on the floor. The pain subsided quickly and he panted. Now would not be a good time to allow his other self to come out, not with a guest. That wouldn't end well.

**azuleean** (8/18/11 1:59:33 AM): At the thought of sharing the double bed, Rosiano started to think. His thoughts, thankfully he was alone in the room now, turned to a darker variety. He blushed, his pants starting to become uncomfortable. He finished the water and stood up, attempting to locate a waste bin of some sort.

**zurui2** (8/18/11 2:03:26 AM): There was a trash bin next to the stove, completely empty. Either Jack rarely had trash, or he emptied it recently. Inside the bathroom, he was calming down from a rather large dose of heroin, his current drug of choice for staying sane. Of course, there was no guarantee that letting himself go was going to have any particularly bad repercussions, it would just be really awkward to explain to a house guest that he could become a different person at any time. He disposed of the syringe and stood up to look at himself in the mirror. "You're disgusting." he said to himself before exiting the bathroom.

**azuleean** (8/18/11 6:02:36 PM): As Jack came back into the room, Rosiano noticed he looked somewhat different. "Hey, are you okay? You look exhausted... We really should get to sleep soon." He looked at his watch, wincing at how late it was.

**zurui2** (8/18/11 6:06:29 PM): Jack rubbed a hand down his face, playing into the "exhausted" idea. "Yeah. So, are you going to take the love seat or be brave and share the bed with me?" He walked to his bed and nearly took his shirt off, but upon remembering the scars on his back and chest from bullets and other such things, decided not to. He normally slept naked, but with a guest he had to figure things out again entirely.

**azuleean** (8/18/11 6:23:37 PM): "W-well... Ah..." He blushed, seeing Jack's scars. "How... did you get those?"

**zurui2** (8/18/11 6:26:17 PM): Jack pulled his shirt back down. "They're nothing don't worry about it." he said gruffly before taking his pants off. He could deal with sleeping in boxers and a shirt. "I don't think what you're wearing is going to be very comfortable to sleep in... Uh..." He walked to a dresser and pulled a drawer open to rifle around in it looking for something more comfortable. He didn't have much to wear at all.

**azuleean** (8/18/11 6:31:29 PM): He blushed, looking away. He already had a little bit of a reaction just from the thought of sleeping in the same bed. "W-well... Ah... It's okay. I can just sleep in these."

**zurui2** (8/18/11 6:34:10 PM): Jack laughed, "No way! You're a guest. I'll find something for you to wear. Here!" he found a rather large grey t-shirt and a pair of boxers. Both were clean, amazingly. He rather wore either, since the boxers were a little on the small side. "Besides, there's no way I could resist you if you went to sleep next to me wearing that lacy underwear of yours. This is partially for your protection!" He shot Rosiano a devilish grin, then put the shirt and boxers on a bedside table for him.

**azuleean** (8/18/11 6:38:12 PM): "Wait, my what?" He pulled his pants away from his hip, finding that there WAS a lacy pair of underwear on him. It must have been Ivan's idea. He blushed, a little slack jawed from the embarrassment. "Then... I'll take you up... on your offer..."

**zurui2** (8/18/11 6:40:19 PM): Jack laughed and looked fondly on Rosiano's blush. "Blush looks good on you. Cute." He rubbed his arm where the needle pierced his skin before. It was starting to hurt, no doubt it was red under his shirt. Another reason to remain clothed.

**azuleean** (8/18/11 6:44:11 PM): He did his best to ignore the comment. "Hey, is your arm okay?" He reached out and gently grabbed him by the wrist, already peeling back the sleeve.

**zurui2** (8/18/11 6:46:54 PM): Jack's eyes widened and he panicked, but knew that pulling away was going to cause for suspicion. A distraction was what he needed. He used Rosiano's grip on his wrist to pull him closer, putting his other arm around the man's shoulders and kissing him gently on the lips while he was probably still reeling. Distraction complete.

**azuleean** (8/18/11 6:52:01 PM): His eyes widened, pupils dilating. He felt his heart racing, warm lips against his. He relaxed into it, his knees a little weak. He felt their crotches bump together, which brought him back to his senses. Pulling away, he took a shuddering breath. "What... what the hell was that...?"

**zurui2** (8/18/11 6:54:21 PM): Jack smiled kindly. "Oh, don't hurt my feelings and act like you didn't enjoy that. I couldn't resist myself, you've been blushing pretty constantly for the past hour or more."

**azuleean** (8/18/11 6:55:39 PM): "Ababadabada..." He stuttered over his words, his mind and mouth failing to work properly.

A/U: Cool! R&R if you want to, feel free to point out spelling/grammar/punctuation errors, sometimes we get tired and screw up. Thank ye!


	2. The Good Part

A/N: This chapter is titled "The Good Part" for a reason. Beware for there is a copious amount of GHAY down below. It starts immediately. Woot.

**zurui2** (8/18/11 7:02:11 PM): He stepped closer again and his hands found a place at Rosiano's waist. "Lost for words? I'm flattered." He ducked his head and ghosted his lips over the skin of Rosiano's neck. He found the part where he could clearly feel his racing pulse, and bit gently.

**azuleean** (8/18/11 7:03:26 PM): He shuddered, raising his hands up to try and push away Jack, but finding himself unable to. "N-no... stop..." A long shiver ran down his spine.

**zurui2** (8/18/11 7:07:28 PM): He wasn't really holding Rosiano there in any way, he was barely even holding him there. "Your body betrays you. There's no one here for you to impress. No one to judge you. I know you want this, otherwise you'd be out of my arms already." His breath ghosted over the skin of the man's neck and he gently bit the collar and tugged a little.

**azuleean** (8/18/11 7:15:23 PM): "N-no..." He felt his body heating up, betraying his head. "That's not... true..." His own breath fogged his glasses up.

**zurui2** (8/18/11 7:19:13 PM): He rolled his eyes and moved his right hand down to the front of Rosiano's leggings to put pressure there, rubbing gently. "Then push me away. If you really don't want it, then you can end it." He gently bit Rosiano's ear.

**azuleean** (8/18/11 7:22:54 PM): His hips rolled into the touch, a moan escaping. He couldn't seem to push hard enough to get him to move. "B-bastard..." When Jack did it harder, he ended up pulling him closer, his brain completely outvoted by his body.

**zurui2** (8/18/11 7:28:25 PM): He smiled and picked him up, having to hold is ass in the process. "You've wanted this for a long time, haven't you?" He walked over to the bed and put Rosiano down on the edge. "So, you're probably a virgin, aren't you?"

**azuleean** (8/18/11 7:31:35 PM): "Ah... N-no..." It was a flat out lie, but he wanted to seem like he knew what the hell was going on. He pulled his legs together, trying to hide his excitement.

**zurui2** (8/18/11 7:34:29 PM): He laughed, "Not a virgin? So you did it with a girl? Color me surprised." He absentmindedly took his shirt off, forgetting that he had wanted to hide the scars and the syringe wound.

**azuleean** (8/18/11 7:36:42 PM): "Wh-what? No! I've never done it with- What's wrong with your arm? Are you okay?" He was suddenly worried again, a large red mark in plain view. "Is that... a bug bite?"

**zurui2** (8/18/11 7:38:29 PM): "Huh? Oh. Yeah. Probably a mosquito or a spider. It showed up a while ago. Don't worry, there's no bugs in here. The landlord had it tented a couple months ago." He thought he was pretty good at lying for someone who was both drunk and high. He smirked. "So, you ARE a virgin?"

**zurui2** (8/18/11 7:42:02 PM): He had three circular, dime sized wounds on the right side of his chest, and a long line, maybe six inches long, diagonally across where his heart would be on the left side of his chest. He had more circular wounds on his abdomen, along with what could have been a large patch of burn scar on his left side, running from the bottom of his ribs to somewhere under his boxers. Some of the circular wounds had twins on his back, and there were more line scars, cris-crossing over the skin on his back.

**azuleean** (8/18/11 7:45:12 PM): "W-well... ah... I mean... shit." He faced away, looking at the scars. Some were newer, some obviously older. He wondered how many times this man had been hurt.

**zurui2** (8/18/11 7:47:42 PM): He tried not to act regretful about taking his shirt off. "You mean what? Have you ever fucked or been fucked? Actually, I bet you've never even been in this kind of situation before, have you?" He put his hand back where it used to be, rubbing Rosiano through his leggings again.

**azuleean** (8/18/11 7:50:31 PM): "A-ahn... I... I..." He felt himself growing harder, the other man's hands much more pleasurable even through the cloth than his own directly on himself. He bit his lower lip, his glasses falling down the bridge of his nose a little.

**zurui2** (8/18/11 7:54:48 PM): He moved his other hand up under Rosiano's shirt, pulling it up in an attempt to get it off him, hoping he'd cooperate. "Now you're making me blush." He used his other hand to cover up the circular scars. "Don't pay attention to these."

**azuleean** (8/18/11 8:02:22 PM): His cheeks were burning red. "I... I wasn't..." He reached up and moved his glasses back into place, covering his face with his hand.

**zurui2** (8/18/11 8:12:26 PM): He pulled Rosiano's shirt over his head and off his arms, tossing it to the other side of the bed. He kissed his collarbone, slowly running his hands down the man's chest. "It's been a while since I've taken a virginity."

**azuleean** (8/18/11 8:14:11 PM): "A-ah! Stop..." His chest curved into Jack's hands, his arousal more obvious by the second.

**zurui2** (8/18/11 8:16:17 PM): He chuckled, "We've been over this. You don't mean it, you don't want me to stop. It's okay, you can give in." He tucked his thumbs in the hem of Rosiano's leggings and pulled them down and off his legs, putting them next to the shirt on the bed.

**azuleean** (8/18/11 8:19:42 PM): "Ah- Hey!" He was surprised at the suddenness of being unclothed, blushing with a tiny bit of anger. The he looked down and saw that he was still. Wearing. The panties. They were stretched, the cloth having slipped so that only the lace was hugging his tip. The rest of it was pulled tight by his erection. "Fuuuuu..." He put his hands over his face, wishing he could just die.

**zurui2** (8/18/11 8:22:54 PM): "Aw, don't be like that! You look sexy!" He kissed Rosiano's neck again. "But, I could take them off you if it would make you feel better." He tugged on the collar again, rather pleased that there wasn't a way for it to be taken off.

**azuleean** (8/18/11 8:25:13 PM): "Oy- be careful with that! It hurts a little." he followed Jack's hand as it pulled on the collar. The lacy lingerie slipped off as he got a little harder, his tip poking out. "Ah..."

**zurui2** (8/18/11 8:27:09 PM): "The collar hurts? Does it chafe? Sorry." He let go of it and his hands trailed down Rosiano's sides toward the underwear. "Really, if it's too embarrassing, I could just remove these..."

**azuleean** (8/18/11 8:29:30 PM): He blushed, looking away. "Yes, they are by far too embarrassing-"

**zurui2** (8/18/11 8:31:32 PM): He grinned and pulled them down and off his legs, adding to the "Rosiano's clothes" pile. He wrapped his hand around Rosiano's length and moved slowly, grinning ridiculously.

**azuleean** (8/18/11 8:40:09 PM): "W-wai- ah..." He bit his lip, panting. "Th-that's not... what I... ahn..." he gripped the bed sheets, the friction overwhelming him. It was painfully obvious now that he was indeed a virgin.

**zurui2** (8/18/11 8:43:23 PM): Jack tried to remember where he left his lube. Most likely, the bathroom. He kissed Rosiano gently on the lips and then let go with his hand. "I'll be right back." He got up and ran to the bathroom, feeling rather silly. The rest of his scars could now be seen with him turned around.

**azuleean** (8/18/11 8:51:54 PM): He heard Jack searching around in the bathroom, he seemed to be taking a little while. He felt like he had been waiting too long... He reached down and started to stroke himself, angry that it just didn't feel as good. Maybe if he finished into his sock, he could pretend he didn't really want it. He stroked harder, biting his lip. He felt himself trembling, about to cum, when a hand came around and clutched tightly at his base to prevent him from doing so. "Wha?"

**zurui2** (8/18/11 8:56:00 PM): Jack grinned, a bottle of clear fluid in his hand. "I knew you wanted it. How can you deny it now? When you've been caught jerking off." He popped the cap of the bottle open and poured a little on his fingers, then capped the bottle and tossed it on the bed. "There's still more fun to be had. Just wait." His fingers found Rosiano's entrance, and he gently prodded there, wanting to see a reaction.

**azuleean** (8/18/11 9:17:47 PM): "W-wait... Aaaah..." He tried to keep his breath steady, heating up from the embarrassment and the sudden sensation. "Stop... it feels weird..."

**zurui2** (8/18/11 9:20:12 PM): Jack pressed a little harder with one finger, entering slowly. "It will feel good in a minute. Just wait." He had been hard for a while, and it ached in his boxers, but he was worried that if he took them off now that it would startle Rosiano and he wouldn't get any ass. So he was stuck with ignoring it.

**azuleean** (8/18/11 9:22:17 PM): "Aghn... It hurts..." He gripped the bed sheets, the invasive finger odd feeling inside him almost to the point of pain. The air touched his pre cum, making it cold. He shivered.

**zurui2** (8/18/11 9:25:08 PM): He wrapped his hand around Rosiano's cock again, trying to be gentle. "Relax. I know it's hard." He was glad he had lube, remembering the few times when he hadn't had it. That sucked. He pushed it in a little farther, curling it upward in hopes of finding his sweet spot to convince him that this was a good idea.

**azuleean** (8/18/11 9:27:28 PM): His hips twitched a little in response. "Ah! What- Haaaa..." A feeling he had never felt before inside him rose up, making him moan and start to sweat a little. "The hell... Ahn..."

**zurui2** (8/18/11 9:29:53 PM): "There... Eh? I told you it would feel good." He gently rubbed the spot until Rosiano relaxed, then carefully added another finger. He had to be careful with Virgins.

**azuleean** (8/18/11 9:34:48 PM): "O-ow..." He felt a tear in his eye as his ass was stretched, the new experience going between painful and pleasurable.

**zurui2** (8/18/11 9:40:08 PM): He kissed Rosiano softly, and slowed his fingers. He maintained pressure on that spot though, waiting for him to relax a bit more. "It's okay, just relax. Imagine yourself like, sinking or something. I don't know." He felt silly trying to explain relaxing.

**azuleean** (8/18/11 9:41:51 PM): "I-I know damned well... how to relax..." He tried desperately, his muscles loosening a slight bit as he concentrated. His hips twitched forwards again, wanting him to hit his prostate again.

**zurui2** (8/18/11 9:43:36 PM): He laughed a little and pushed his fingers upward again, enjoying the faces Rosiano was making. He began to scissor his fingers open a little bit, taking advantage of every little bit that he relaxed.

**azuleean** (8/18/11 9:45:51 PM): He grunted and then moaned, cold air hitting inside him, a finger digging straight into his sweet spot. He clutched at the bedsheets tightly, his hands starting to ache.

**zurui2** (8/18/11 9:50:25 PM): He smiled and carefully added a third finger, continuing to play with his sweet spot. He reached and grabbed the bottle of lube again, hoping that this wouldn't end the moment he took his boxers off.

**azuleean** (8/21/11 3:44:21 PM): He looked down and blushed, seeing a fairly obvious size difference. But with the third finger in, it was all he could do not to moan. "Fu..."

**zurui2** (8/21/11 3:50:50 PM): He opened the bottle sideways in his hand so a generous amount dripped into his palm. He capped it back up and chucked it to the other side of the bed, figuring he wouldn't need it again. He pushed his three fingers deeper while rubbing the lube over his cock, trying not to moan and embarrass himself.

**azuleean** (8/21/11 3:52:00 PM): "A-ahn... wai..." He clutched harder as all his fingers went into his prostate, making him thrust involuntarily.

**zurui2** (8/21/11 3:55:54 PM): Jack kicked his boxers off the rest of the way and pulled Rosiano closer to him. He stopped moving his fingers, wanting to get a legitimate answer. "It probably wont hurt now, but if you're absolutely terrified we can stop now." He needed to show a little compassion, he wanted his Rosiano to come back some time, after all.

**azuleean** (8/21/11 3:58:39 PM): Rosiano blushed angrily and looked away. "You've just felt my insides, how the hell can you be asking me now?" His muscles clamped around Jack's fingers, angry that he had stopped moving them.

**zurui2** (8/21/11 4:04:07 PM): Jack grinned, "Yeah, I guess that's pretty unfair. Whatever." He moved his fingers again briefly, and then positioned himself to replace them. He took another look up before pulling his fingers out and pushing his cock inside, not giving Rosiano a chance to tighten back up again. He didn't go that deep yet, only a little bit at first.

**azuleean** (8/21/11 4:06:13 PM): "Yii!" His toes curled and his head was pushed back into the bed as the other forced his way inside, the weird feeling worse than before. His knuckles ached from holding the sheets so tight.

**zurui2** (8/21/11 4:08:44 PM): Jack leaned forward, curling his arms around behind Rosiano's back. "You can hold onto me if you like, I don't mind if you scratch." He grinned a little to himself, wondering if he could make him believe that all his scars were from rough sex.

**azuleean** (8/21/11 4:09:50 PM): "I... I-I'm fine... you bastard..." He tasted blood from biting into his lip too hard, trying to distract himself until it felt better.

**zurui2** (8/21/11 4:10:55 PM): Jack grinned and reached between them to wrap his hand around Rosiano's length. "Virgin liar." He thrust forward, impatient.

**azuleean** (8/21/11 4:12:50 PM): "Ah!" He felt his hips tremble, trying to hold back from moving them. He wished that Jack would just hurry the fuck up and move already, make it feel better.

**zurui2** (8/21/11 4:15:28 PM): He started thrusting slowly, getting deeper each time. He matched the speed of his hand to the speed of his hips.

**azuleean** (8/21/11 4:17:06 PM): "W-wait- if you do that..." His back curled, he threw his arms around Jack suddenly, trying not to do anything. A long moan escaped his lips as he felt himself starting to drip.

**zurui2** (8/21/11 4:19:15 PM): Jack raised an eyebrow. "You're going to cum already? We just started!" He grunted and thrust harder, spurred on by Rosiano's moans.

**azuleean** (8/21/11 4:21:06 PM): "B-but... before... an-and... Ahn! Jack!" He thrust his hips near violently as he came, getting cum on the other's hand and chest. His fingers dug into the others back.

**zurui2** (8/21/11 4:24:08 PM): Jack groaned as he felt Rosiano tighten up around him. He stopped the movements of his hand, but only slowed the movements of his hips. He wasn't done yet. He grinned and kissed the other's jaw. "That's cute, I hadn't expected you to moan my name like that..."

**azuleean** (8/21/11 4:25:57 PM): He turned his face down and away, wishing he could disappear. Every time Jack continued to thrust into him, his tender insides contracted a little. "Oh fuck off..."

**zurui2** (8/21/11 4:29:36 PM): Jack groaned and came suddenly, biting into Rosiano's neck. After a few moments of panting and shivering, he pulled out slowly and flopped onto the bed beside the other, not entirely ready to conquer the task of getting under the covers.

**azuleean** (8/21/11 4:30:38 PM): Blushing, he turned away from the other. He wasn't sure whether he was pissed or what- this was all just too weird.

**zurui2** (8/21/11 4:32:30 PM): He stared at the ceiling for a minute, collecting his thoughts. "I hope you don't hate me now that you've calmed down."

**azuleean** (8/21/11 4:33:37 PM): "..." He put his arms over his head. He was strong- why was he feeling this way? A tear was running down his cheek, his mind reeling, and his ass sore.

**zurui2** (8/21/11 4:41:36 PM): Jack's heart lurched at the sight. Happy people didn't put their arms over their heads like that. He sat up with some difficulty and put his boxers back on, then hobbled over to the table where he left the clothes he'd found for Rosiano. "I bet you I could pick the lock on that collar of yours, if it would make you feel better."

**azuleean** (8/21/11 4:43:49 PM): He tried to keep his face entirely emotionless. "Fine..." How could Jack be so calm at a time like this? He had just given him a huge part of himself, wasn't it supposed to be a happy occasion? Why did it feel so... he didn't know what the word was.

**zurui2** (8/21/11 4:48:50 PM): He grabbed the clothes, tossing them to land on the bed next to Rosiano. "Uh, clothes. For you." He wondered if he should just stop talking. He went to one of the chests and opened it, the rifled around for some time and eventually found a little black pouch of lock picking tools. He already had a back-story just in case Rosiano asked him about it. He rehearsed it in his head. Sometimes he locked himself out of his apartment and needed them. Yeah. That makes sense. It hadn't occurred to him that it might not be believable since they were stored inside the apartment and not outside.

**azuleean** (8/21/11 4:51:13 PM): Rosiano looked exhaustedly over at Jack, sitting up. He ran a finger under the tight collar, trying to get a little extra room by stretching the leather. "Sorry, I'm just... tired. Just tired. That's all." He stopped for a moment. "Why do you have a kit like that, anyways? Decoration?"

**zurui2** (8/21/11 4:53:20 PM): He looked at the lock and picked some fairly small tools for it. "I lock myself out of my apartment sometimes when I forget a key." Hah. Perfectly executed. He started trying to pick the lock. It could take a bit.

**azuleean** (8/21/11 4:55:08 PM): Rosiano raised an eyebrow suspiciously. He had a knack for knowing when people lied- well, more than a knack, really. "Somehow the decoration story would have been more believable. Unless that is, of course, a spare kit, which I doubt it is. They're expensive. And why wouldn't you just have a spare key?"

**zurui2** (8/21/11 4:57:06 PM): Jack smiled as he managed to get the lock undone. "Well shit. I guess it is decoration then." He didn't feel like telling his life story just yet. He put the tools back in the pouch and tossed it in the general direction of the trunk. He'd put it away later.

**azuleean** (8/21/11 4:58:27 PM): Rosiano scratched harshly at his neck, the leather having constricted it a little. His fingernails left little white lines that quickly turned red.

**zurui2** (8/21/11 5:00:37 PM): Jack winced at the sight of the red marks. His first impulse was to lean forward and kiss them, but he stopped himself. It probably wasn't the best time.

**azuleean** (8/21/11 5:02:42 PM): "I swear... when I get back to those guys I'm gonna... I dunno... Make all their library books overdue. I don't even know." He suddenly felt all the exhaustion of the night and how long he had been awake for crash down onto him, making him dizzy. He leaned forwards into the other's chest out of exhaustion.

**zurui2** (8/21/11 5:05:28 PM): Jack smiled, then reached for the clothes he had tossed earlier. "You should put some clothes on. Then you can sleep."

**azuleean** (8/21/11 5:06:30 PM): "Don't give a shit..." He was already half asleep, nearly to the point of exhaustion where he hallucinated.

**zurui2** (8/21/11 5:11:03 PM): Jack rolled his eyes and reached down to slip Rosiano's legs through the boxers. It would be better for both of them if he at least had something covered. Then he covered Rosiano with the blanket on the bed. Jack groaned. He needed more heroin.

**azuleean** (8/21/11 5:11:51 PM): Rosiano was already asleep by the time Jack went to the bathroom. He wasn't going to be up for hours.

**zurui2** (8/21/11 5:13:00 PM): Jack quickly got another dose and returned to bed, cuddling up with Rosiano and falling asleep.

**azuleean** (8/21/11 5:14:51 PM): Rosiano, in his sleep, curled into Jack's body. His body just said 'fuck it all' in every sense, even though his brain said not to.

**zurui2** (8/22/11 6:22:13 PM): Jack woke up fairly early and immediately looked around the room, suddenly aware of the headache in the back of his skull. Could he have become someone else in the night? His stomach sunk to his feet when he remembered Rosiano, still sleeping in his arms. He was still alive. Still alive. Not dead. Nope. Jack let out a sigh of relief and untangled himself to sprint as quietly as he could to the bathroom for more of his favorite drug.

**azuleean** (8/22/11 6:25:55 PM): Rosiano woke up a little when Jack got up, feeling the warmth slip away. However, he felt just too tired to move right then. Then he remembered what had happened the night before. He sat bolt upright, clutching the sheet to his chest and blushing violently as Jack came back in.

**zurui2** (8/22/11 6:29:33 PM): Jack came back a few minutes later. This time he had injected himself between the toes so he wouldn't have to come up with some ridiculous bug bite story again. He looked at Rosiano and raised an eyebrow. "I don't know what you think last night means, but it doesn't make you a girl. But the shirt is still there if you don't want to show your chest anymore." He gestured to the folded shirt on the end of the bed.

**azuleean** (8/22/11 6:32:58 PM): He dropped the sheet, getting out of bed. Thank GOD he had boxers on. He grabbed his shirt and attempted to navigate the canals of the cloth, his tired mind making it a lot harder than it should have been. "I know that pretty fucking well..." In all honesty, he had wanted more from last night. Wasn't sex supposed to be all vanilla cookies and I love you's the first time around? He shook his head, trying to clear the thoughts. Then he thought again. The thought was, 'Ow. My ass.'

**zurui2** (8/22/11 6:36:44 PM): Jack rolled his eyes and sat on the stool set out next to the cello. He didn't play, just touched the neck and strings tenderly. He didn't feel like playing. "Want to talk about what's making you such an ass every time I try to be nice to you?" He plucked the lowest string, the sound humming low and softly.

**azuleean** (8/22/11 6:38:16 PM): Rosiano stayed silent for a second. Why was he so rude? He normally tried to be polite, to NOT get on people's nerves... "I think it's because... something in me changes around you... or something. I don't know how to deal with it so..."

**zurui2** (8/22/11 6:40:04 PM): Jack almost snorted. What did he know about something changing within? But, he kept his composure, and his snort stayed inside his head. "Be more specific?" He plucked the second lowest string.

**azuleean** (8/22/11 6:41:44 PM): "I dunno... it's like my stomach feels kinda tingly. I don't know..." He shook his head again and stood in front of the other man. "Hey, I'm sorry for the way I've been acting..."

**zurui2** (8/22/11 6:45:22 PM): Jack grinned, "It's fine. It's kind of endearing. I was just wondering." He thought about playing, but no, he still didn't feel like it. Maybe he'd played recently as someone else. That might explain it. He was pretty sure his other selves enjoyed playing music as well; there was evidence toward it. His mind wandered off and he stared into space, dragging his finger up and down one of the cello strings.

**azuleean** (8/22/11 6:47:13 PM): Rosiano figured a subject change was in order. "Do you play? The cello, I mean." He wanted to move off the topic quickly, so he nodded his head towards the instrument.

**zurui2** (8/22/11 6:48:33 PM): Jack snapped out of it quickly. "Yes, I do, but I have to be in the right mood. The piano comes easier to me. I have to be in an even rarer mood to play that infernal thing." He pointed toward the silver flute on the table.

**azuleean** (8/22/11 6:49:40 PM): He gave a little laugh. "You're lucky- I never had such a rich musical education. But, hey, I got a job where I wanted to work, so it's all good."

**zurui2** (8/22/11 6:50:59 PM): Jack almost said 'Well I've had a lot of time on my hands' but figured such an open ended statement would lead to awkward questions that he couldn't answer. Instead, he just smiled and shrugged.

**azuleean** (8/22/11 6:52:29 PM): "Well, at least you haven't wasted your life." He shifted his weight from foot to foot. Suddenly, in the silence, his stomach growled.

**zurui2** (8/22/11 6:55:59 PM): Jack looked up and laughed, "I'm a terrible host for not offering you food! I'm sorry. I don't have anything worth eating here, but we can go out to eat if you like. My treat." He got up and walked to his dresser, wondering if he had any clothes that didn't look like they'd been worn a hundred times in a row. "Classy, right? Sex and then the first date? I'm such a gentleman."

**azuleean** (8/22/11 6:57:17 PM): "Ah, no, it's all right- I don't normally eat a lot, so I didn't think I'd need to for at least another day..." He blushed, his embarrassing eating habits coming to light. "Although, a light breakfast might be nice..."

**zurui2** (8/22/11 6:59:19 PM): Jack looked over his shoulder. "What are you, a camel?" He laughed at himself. "Sorry, I watch a lot of National Geographic. That joke probably didn't make sense. Camels can go for a long time without eating, was my point." He found a shirt and shook it out a bit to try and de-wrinkle it, then found a pair of jeans that were slightly less dirty than the ones he'd worn the night before. "Do you like fruit? That's light, isn't it?"

**azuleean** (8/22/11 7:00:36 PM): He smiled. "Yeah, fruit's fine... And it's ironic that you came up with that- I call it 'cameling' as well." He laughed a bit, smiling nicely for the first time in a while.

**zurui2** (8/22/11 7:05:12 PM): He looked at Rosiano and frowned, realizing that going out at all wasn't much of an option for him without any clothes. "If you try to wear any of my clothes outside, you'll look homeless. And while I don't care how I look in public, you seem like the kind of person that does." He found his keys and shoved them in his pocket, then fished his wallet out of the pocket of the pants he'd worn last night. "Suggestions?"

**azuleean** (8/22/11 7:12:10 PM): "Uhm, well... дерьмо." He slipped into Russian without knowing it- it was his original language, so he didn't notice anything. "Я хорош с что-нибыдь."

**zurui2** (8/22/11 7:14:05 PM): Jack gave him a blank stare for a few seconds and wondered if he finally found out how much heroin it takes to make him feel it. "I'm sorry, learning other languages was something I haven't gotten around to yet."

**azuleean** (8/22/11 7:17:28 PM): "Huh? Что вы- Oh... S-sorry...Ah... Well, that is..." He felt himself get nervous again- he was originally from Russia, but had learned to talk without an accent. He was a legal citizen, but authorities still made him nervous.

**zurui2** (8/22/11 7:21:36 PM): Jack blinked a few times. "So, in English this time... Here are some options. I could go down the street to the shops to find you clothes, I could go get food myself and bring it back, or you come with me but you are restricted by two outfits. Homeless and stripper."

**azuleean** (8/22/11 7:23:19 PM): "I-I don't care that much about how I look..." He figured he may as well go out with Jack and get food- he didn't see why not. He pulled out his hair tie and ran his fingers through his long-ish hair.

**zurui2** (8/22/11 7:28:34 PM): Jack blushed a little, but turned away to hide it. "You should care." He looked at the pile of Rosiano's clothes from the night before. "So, stripper or hobo? I might have a pair of clean shorts, and I have a shirt somewhere, but they'll be baggy."

**azuleean** (8/22/11 7:30:09 PM): "I don't mind- I've worn worse than hobo clothes. Not that I ever plan on telling anyone about that. Ever." He shivered, remembering the 'incident'.

**zurui2** (8/22/11 7:31:16 PM): Jack laughed and found the shorts in his dresser, tossing them to Rosiano, along with a decently unwrinkled plain blue shirt. "Now I'm curious."

**azuleean** (8/22/11 7:33:11 PM): "Don't be." He changed quickly, putting his white hair back up in a ponytail. A small thought blinked through his mind- I make this look good. The corner of his mouth twitched almost imperceptibly. "It was a horrible, traumatizing event."

**zurui2** (8/22/11 7:34:51 PM): Jack ached with curiosity, but didn't ask anymore. "We could almost be roommates with the way we're dressed. Shall we go? Oh, and weren't you supposed to call in sick or something?"

**azuleean** (8/22/11 7:35:41 PM): "Oh, you're right... I don't have a cell phone, can I borrow yours?" He was thankful for the sudden change in the subject, and took full advantage of it.

**zurui2** (8/22/11 7:37:08 PM): Jack nodded, walking to the table next to the couch where a cordless phone sat. He picked it up and handed it to Rosiano, then went to another trunk to find shoes. He was in a flip-flops mood.

**azuleean** (8/22/11 7:40:00 PM): He quickly dialed the phone, and it picked up on the third ring. "Hello, Elizabeta?" He croaked out in a perfect sick voice, "I-I'm sorry, I'm not going to make it to the library this morning... I'll see if I'm better by the afternoon."

The woman on the other end of the phone talked very loudly. "WHAT? YOU? SICK? SHIT, YOU'RE TAKING THE REST OF THE WEEK OFF! GO BACK TO SLEEP, NOW!" She hung up the phone, exasperated.

**zurui2** (8/22/11 7:42:14 PM): Jack snorted. "That's fantastic! A mini vacation!" He found a pair of black flip-flops and put them on, now fully hobo-ified and ready to go.

**azuleean** (8/22/11 7:43:52 PM): He put the phone down, sighing. "She's the one who actually tries to get me sick so I'll take off work... She thinks it's unhealthy to never take a break. She's probably right, too." He wiped the sleep out of his eyes.

**zurui2** (8/22/11 7:45:48 PM): "Of course she's right!" He was going to think of a kind of reasoning, but stopped himself when he realized Rosiano was probably a far healthier person than him. A drug addict and alcoholic would always lose that kind of comparison.

**azuleean** (8/22/11 7:47:30 PM): "Hey, I like my job. If I were back in Russia, I would never even have a chance for one- Uh, um, shit." He hadn't meant to let it slip, he had just kind of not realized it.

**zurui2** (8/22/11 7:51:01 PM): Jack rubbed his head. Confused. Why would he be embarrassed over something like that? "I pretty much figured out you were from Russia the way that you magically forgot your English. I'm dumb but I'm not stupid." He grinned and walked towards the door.

**azuleean** (8/22/11 7:52:29 PM): He blushed again. "I was trying so hard not to let anyone know... People aren't all too fond of foreigners. But I'm still fairly new to California, so what do I know?"

**zurui2** (8/22/11 7:59:01 PM): Jack smiled, "You have white hair. Come on." He laughed, "But in all seriousness, if your soul is human, that's all that matters to me." He reached into his pocket for his keys, but something stabbed his finger and he pulled his hang out of his pocket with a yell. A syringe clattered to the floor, flung from his pocket along with his hand. Jack just stared at it, unable to look up at Rosiano or even go to pick it up. Damage done.

**azuleean** (8/22/11 8:02:34 PM): "What's this?" He picked up the needle quickly, staring at it, not quite understanding what it was. "Wait... is this...?"

**zurui2** (8/22/11 8:04:04 PM): Jack's breath caught in his throat when Rosiano picked it up. "I- Shit." He couldn't even think of a cover story now. His body language showed his shame. He couldn't form words.

**azuleean** (8/22/11 8:06:40 PM): "Что… Это? Jack?" He stared silently at the needle for a second, and then at the man, then back again.

**zurui2** (8/22/11 8:17:48 PM): Jack shivered, suddenly terrified. He'd never been close to anyone enough to know something like that about him. Now, he had to think of a creative way to explain away one secret without revealing the rest. "I... It..." He let his head droop. "It's exactly what it looks like."

**azuleean** (8/22/11 8:19:40 PM): Rosiano held the tube in his hand, looking at him darkly. "I assume you have others?" He felt himself shaking- he was careful not to crush the delicate glass.

**zurui2** (8/22/11 8:22:34 PM): Jack looked up a little, but not enough to reach Rosiano's eyes. "What if I do? Are you going to smash them all and make me go clean? I'll buy more. Look around you. I'm doing fine. I don't need to go clean. I-" He surprised himself when his voice cracked. Funny. He normally wasn't the emotional type.

**azuleean** (8/22/11 9:41:15 PM): He placed the needle back on the ground and leaned forwards to hug the other man. "Whatever made you start using it must be horrible. You said before that it was fine as long as my soul was human? Well, I've done things that I'm not proud of either. Things that would estrange me from the human race entirely.

**zurui2** (8/22/11 10:37:30 PM): Jack hugged Rosiano back rather tightly, so relieved that he didn't just storm off. That's what he had been expecting. As soon as the needle fell he thought for sure it would be the last he'd see of him. Jack frowned. Was Rosiano shaking? No, no that was himself. Maybe he did take too big of a dose.

**azuleean** (8/22/11 10:46:16 PM): "We'll talk about what's going to happen when we get back. But for now, let's just go get breakfast, okay?" He pulled back a bit, smiling wearily. He really hadn't wanted to dredge up those memories- he had almost started crying from the mere thought of what had happened.

**zurui2** (8/22/11 10:48:02 PM): He frowned. "What do you mean what's going to happen? I already told you. I'm not giving it up. But yeah, let's get food." He walked through the door and held it open for Rosiano, trying to be a gentlemen.

**azuleean** (8/22/11 10:49:41 PM): "Fine. But if you do give in entirely to it, I'm going to have to hurt you to help you." He walked through the door, waiting for Jack to lock up.

**zurui2** (8/22/11 10:51:58 PM): He laughed, locking the door behind them. "Not a chance." Of course there was no way for him to really get hurt in any way by the drugs. His body healed too quickly. But, there was no way that he could begin to explain it to Rosiano.

A/N: Well, that was fun, yah? More of this happens. Often. Which means these might not stay on fanfiction for long. Le sigh.


	3. Tell Me What it Means

A/N: Remember what I said about there being a lot of sex?

**azuleean** (8/22/11 10:53:08 PM): Rosiano sighed, trying to recompose himself before turning back around. "Well then, where should we go? I don't know the area all too well, so..."

**zurui2** (8/22/11 10:56:08 PM): He looked off to the side, as if he were looking at a map. He knew that things existed within a certain radius, but he didn't really explore much and didn't know which direction they were in at once. "There should be a farmer's market today down the street. They have fresh fruit and stuff."

**azuleean** (8/22/11 10:58:23 PM): "That would be nice- I haven't had anything except freezer-food in days." He yawned, covering his mouth as he did so.

**zurui2** (8/22/11 10:59:54 PM): Jack stuck his tongue out. "I've been living on pizza and Chinese. Lonely life, eh?" He shrugged, walking down the stairs toward the exit of the building to the street.

**azuleean** (8/22/11 11:18:56 PM): "Well, that is the life of a bachelor after all." He shielded his eyes as the sun hit his glasses, making it reflect directly into his pupils.

**zurui2** (8/22/11 11:21:40 PM): Jack shrugged as he got to the bottom of the stairs. One of these days the landlord needed to install an elevator. He looked at the street, trying to figure out which direction the market was in.

**azuleean** (8/22/11 11:23:51 PM): He stumbled on the last step, doing a perfect swan dive into the ground. "FUCK!"

**zurui2** (8/22/11 11:24:54 PM): Jack watched, helpless as the man went tumbling. He immediately bent down to help him up, though. "Were you just so distracted by my charm that you forgot your feet?"

**azuleean** (8/22/11 11:26:12 PM): He wasn't even sure how to react to that comment as he brushed himself off. "I'm tired, that's all." He blushed angrily, holding back a cleverly strung set of swears.

**zurui2** (8/22/11 11:27:49 PM): Jack laughed loudly, "There's that temper again. I must just irritate you something fierce." He looked lazily at the street, looking both directions before vaguely pointing to the left. "This way."

**azuleean** (8/22/11 11:28:34 PM): "It's not like that..." He wiped a little blood off his cheek, having scratched it slightly on his way down.

**zurui2** (8/22/11 11:31:38 PM): Jack frowned at the blood, but had nothing to help clean it up with. "I bet you someone will have paper towels and water at the market."

**azuleean** (8/22/11 11:33:21 PM): "Yeah, probably. I wouldn't worry about it- I've had worse." He shrugged it off, brushing some dirt away from his shoulders.

**zurui2** (8/22/11 11:35:06 PM): Jack grinned and pointed to the spot on his chest where the worst of his scars were. "As have I."

**azuleean** (8/22/11 11:37:07 PM): "I noticed. It's just another scratch, I probably shouldn't even bother cleaning it up..." He wiped it off again with the heel of his hand, then licked off the red streak it left there.

**zurui2** (8/22/11 11:39:52 PM): Jack tried not to find the action sexy. It wasn't working. Licking up his own blood? Some of the things that turned him on surprised him.

**azuleean** (8/22/11 11:41:24 PM): "There. It's all clean now. Shall we?" He pulled a twig out of his hair and looked at the other.

**zurui2** (8/22/11 11:42:38 PM): He nodded, walking along the street in the direction he had indicated earlier. He wasn't sure he was going the right direction until he saw someone with a bag of groceries walking the opposite way. Guessing right felt good.

**azuleean** (8/22/11 11:47:37 PM): "Wow, that's a pretty big market..." He was fairly shocked by the size of it, the booths stretching for several blocks.

**zurui2** (8/22/11 11:49:00 PM):

Jack nodded, "I should really come here more often." He looked through the isles of stalls, trying to find one that had good-looking fruit. "If you see anything you like, tell me and I'll get it for ya."

**azuleean** (8/22/11 11:50:07 PM): "Why, thank you." He wasn't used to being treated like this. "Oh, an Asian apple pear. I've read about these..."

**zurui2** (8/22/11 11:53:15 PM): Jack already had his wallet out, buying two without hesitation. He got a few peaches as well, his personal favorite fruit.

**azuleean** (8/22/11 11:54:40 PM): "Well, it'll definitely be something we have to try." He blushed a little at the fact that someone was willing to buy him something, even something as small as a piece of fruit.

**zurui2** (8/22/11 11:56:05 PM): His wallet was actually fat with green bills. As if the grand piano and cello weren't a clue enough, this proved Jack was loaded. Rolling in the dough. And he didn't work. Rich family perhaps.

**azuleean** (8/22/11 11:57:30 PM): Rosiano realized that, sighing a little bit. He wondered if his life would be a bit of a culture shock to Jack. He knew that the opposite had definitely happened.

**zurui2** (8/23/11 12:00:48 AM): Jack Also bought a basket of strawberries. He'd have to remember to buy ice cream later. He liked vanilla ice cream with strawberries.

**azuleean** (8/23/11 12:09:17 AM): "I love fruit~" He felt relaxed outside, the smells of the produce reaching him. He smiled cutely, which he hadn't done before around the other.

**zurui2** (8/23/11 12:12:12 AM): Jack didn't comment on it, only admired silently, not wanting to ruin the moment. "We can look around more if you like, or we could go back to my apartment. Or we could do something else entirely. I have nothing scheduled for the next... Year?" He laughed.

**azuleean** (8/23/11 12:14:32 AM): "Wow, you certainly have a lot of free time!" He had forgotten how good it was to take a day off once in a while. He felt abnormally happy, as if some sort of cosmic force had righted itself. "I'll go just about anywhere right now." He failed to realize the implications of what he just said.

**zurui2** (8/23/11 12:26:21 AM): Jack grinned, "There's a nice park near here! We could eat the fruit sitting on the grass or something! I used to like eating lunch there."

**azuleean** (8/23/11 12:37:19 AM): "A park sounds nice- my allergies haven't been too bad this year." He smiled again, blushing a little.

**zurui2** (8/23/11 12:38:15 AM): Jack raised his brown bag of fruits to the air. "This way then!" He walked off in a direction perpendicular to the direction they had come. The park was two blocks down that direction.

**azuleean** (8/23/11 12:39:37 AM): He followed quickly after, the sun warm on his skin. He had become severely pale from being inside all the time, so he enjoyed it while he could.

**zurui2** (8/23/11 12:42:43 AM): Jack too was a little pale, but he was closer to grey than anything. Especially in the natural light. "So, I didn't get a chance to ask you how you slept."

**azuleean** (8/23/11 12:43:40 AM): "Uh, well," He thought of the dream he had. "I slept okay." He blushed a little, remembering it

**zurui2** (8/23/11 12:45:55 AM): Jack chuckled, "Just okay? Really?" He, personally, slept fantastic. It was difficult to believe that post-sex sleep could be just "okay."

**azuleean** (8/23/11 12:46:52 AM): "W-well, I mean, I slept pretty heavy..." He pushed his glasses back up, trying to hide the blush.

**zurui2** (8/23/11 12:47:51 AM): Jack raised an eyebrow. "You don't hide your blush very well." He peeked inside the bag of fruit.

**azuleean** (8/23/11 12:49:21 AM): "Eh-ah-well-um..." He stumbled over his words, the sentence he was saying changing as he tried to say it.

**zurui2** (8/23/11 12:51:04 AM): Jack laughed, "Spill it." The park was coming into view, a large expanse of grass and trees and tables. It was very pretty and completely empty.

**azuleean** (8/23/11 12:53:22 AM): "I... uh... had a dream..." He fidgeted, suddenly feeling a little shy. Should he talk about it? Probably not. But he had already dug himself deep enough to have to, so oh well.

**zurui2** (8/23/11 12:55:16 AM): Jack nodded, "And? What kind of dream?" They reached the park and he started walking into the grassy area, looking for a dry, shady spot to sit down in.

**azuleean** (8/23/11 12:56:47 AM): "A dream dream." He felt himself start to go hot under his collar- spring was already this hot? He couldn't believe it. Yes, that must be why he felt so hot...

**zurui2** (8/23/11 1:00:34 AM): "Mhmm, and?" He nudged Rosiano with his elbow gently, then found a place to sit down. He pulled a peach out of the bag and bit into it, humming happily.

**azuleean** (8/23/11 1:02:08 AM): "Well, there were... ah... people in it?" It came out sounding more like a question than a statement. He put his hand near the bag and asked, "May I?"

**zurui2** (8/23/11 1:03:58 AM): Jack nodded and passed the bag to Rosiano. "Uh huh, who?"

**azuleean** (8/23/11 1:05:39 AM): "Uh, well..." He tried to come up with something witty to say. instead what came out was, "You, me and a tree." He paused as he brought the apple pear out of the bag. "That sounded a lot better in my head."

**zurui2** (8/23/11 1:08:28 AM): Of course, the first thing that came to Jack's mind was that ridiculous "K-I-S-S-I-N-G" song, but he had a feeling that that wasn't what Rosiano was thinking at all. "Be more specific?"

**azuleean** (8/23/11 5:22:46 PM): "Well, you and I... in it... and stuff..." He took a bite out of the fruit, his eyes brightening up. "Wow, this is really good!" It was crunchy and sweet, and had a nice, firm texture to it. Some of the juices ran down his chin.

**zurui2** (8/23/11 10:21:37 PM): Jack laughed, "I'm glad you like it! But don't change the subject on me, what happened in the dream?" He had a pretty good guess, but he wanted to hear Rosiano say it.

**azuleean** (8/23/11 10:27:02 PM): Rosiano blushed, wiping the juice off his chin. "Well, you and I... y'know... on a tree..."

**zurui2** (8/23/11 10:28:53 PM): Jack grinned into his peach. "You're going to have to be more specific." He laid back and stared up at the branches of the tree.

**azuleean** (8/23/11 10:31:25 PM): "Well, ah... y'know... against the tree..." He felt himself heating up as he swished his hands about, trying to make the 'anal sex' sign while trying not to at the same time.

**zurui2** (8/23/11 10:34:25 PM): Jack tried to act like he didn't know what the man was talking about. "Come on, what did we do? Did we lean against it? Hit baseball bats against it? What?"

**azuleean** (8/23/11 10:42:11 PM): "We... ah..." He murmured the last words incomprehensibly.

**zurui2** (8/23/11 10:42:57 PM): Jack turned toward him. "Hmm? Sorry I didn't catch that." He continued to hide his smile in his peach.

**azuleean** (8/23/11 10:44:16 PM): He said the next part quietly as well. "We... fucked..."

**zurui2** (8/23/11 10:45:28 PM): Jack had heard him perfectly, but wanted to further make an ass of himself. "What? I'm a bit deaf it seems."

**azuleean** (8/23/11 10:47:33 PM): Rosiano blushed angrily, and, seeing that no one was around, said, "We fucked against a tree like goddamn rabbits in mating season!" He took a deep breath in, then put his head between his knees.

**zurui2** (8/23/11 10:48:15 PM): Jack laughed, "Oh! Well why didn't you say so? Was it fun?" He acted like this was a completely casual thing to say.

**azuleean** (8/23/11 10:49:41 PM): Rosiano curled even further into a fetal position, not responding. "..."

**zurui2** (8/23/11 10:52:17 PM): He grinned, finishing his peach at last and scooting closer to Rosiano to put his arm around the other's shoulders. "You did enjoy it, didn't you."

**azuleean** (8/24/11 5:36:32 PM):

He felt himself going as red as a tomato. "Maybe... A little..."

**zurui2** (8/24/11 5:39:25 PM): Jack kissed Rosiano's ear. It was warm on his lips from the blush. "Feel like making the dream come true?" He put his other hand on the other's knee, slowly dragging it upward.

**azuleean** (8/24/11 5:40:53 PM): "B-but we're... heehee... in public..." Rosiano's knees happened to be rather ticklish, so he was trying not to burst out in a giggle fit. His willpower was starting to fade already.

**zurui2** (8/24/11 5:44:46 PM): He moved his hand toward the other's crotch, intentionally going slow. "There's no one around. It's a work day." He gently bit Rosiano's neck.

**azuleean** (8/24/11 5:46:47 PM): He blushed, feeling the heat start to rush at that nip. "But... if someone comes by... ahh..."

**zurui2** (8/24/11 5:48:53 PM): He dragged his fingertips over Rosiano's back. "This isn't your neighborhood, you're not likely to meet someone you know. If someone does come by, I'll tell them to fuck off."

**azuleean** (8/24/11 5:52:41 PM): He almost made a face of pleasure, the other's fingers leaving trails of tingling on his back. "B-but... it's embarrassing... and illegal..."

**zurui2** (8/24/11 5:54:29 PM): Jack growled, "I'm a heroin junkie. You really think I care about legality?" His hand reached the other's crotch and he rubbed gently, trying to coax out a boner.

**azuleean** (8/24/11 5:56:42 PM): "Wai...t..." He panted a little, feeling the blood start to rush even more. Out here it was dangerous... Oh god, was it turning him on?

**zurui2** (8/24/11 6:01:12 PM): He stopped his rubbing to get up and start to pull Rosiano up with him. "Last time you said that, we ended up fucking anyway. If you really wanted me to stop, you'd struggle more. Give in, seriously." He laughed.

**azuleean** (8/24/11 6:03:14 PM): He hunched his shoulders and turned his face away pouting a little bit. "That wasn't... my fault..."

**zurui2** (8/24/11 6:04:57 PM): "No! Of course not! All mine. But you still wanted it. I just wish you wouldn't lie and say you didn't." He pulled Rosiano to his feet and pushed him at the tree. "See, you could run if you wanted, but you don't."

**azuleean** (8/24/11 6:06:37 PM): "Th-that's because... because..." He felt the rough bark against his back through the clothing. His arousal was obvious now, the touches making his blood rush.

**zurui2** (8/24/11 6:17:18 PM): He roughly turned him around so he faced the tree, then let his hands roam on Rosiano's chest, leaning forward to bite and kiss at his neck again. "Because why? Do you like it when I keep going after you tell me to stop? That's a dangerous thing to like."

**azuleean** (8/24/11 6:19:59 PM): "N-no... ah!" He moved into the nips, not at all knowing why they felt so good. He felt himself getting very, very hard.

**zurui2** (8/24/11 6:21:58 PM): He moved his hands down to push Rosiano's shorts down past his ass, and gave it a quick grab. "See? That's what I'm talking about. You know you like it but you won't say you do. It's frustrating." He bit a little harder, but it wasn't enough to hurt.

**azuleean** (8/24/11 6:27:04 PM): He bit his lower lip, moaning at the pinpricks of pleasure. He involuntarily moved his hips into Jack's hand as well. This was so embarrassing... how could he have given in to this so easily. "No, that's because..."

**zurui2** (8/24/11 6:29:10 PM): Jack was rather disappointed at his lack of lube, so he licked his fingers to wet them before beginning the process he used the night before, wiggling his finger inside and poking around gently. "Because...?"

**azuleean** (8/24/11 6:32:00 PM): "Ah! Because... Because... Because shut up!" He blushed, pushing back against Jack's hand. "Ahn!"

**zurui2** (8/24/11 6:34:40 PM): He laughed and pushed a second finger in. He was going to try to get this part over with faster this time. "I need to teach you to speak your mind. I should get you drunk."

**azuleean** (8/24/11 6:39:43 PM): He moaned and started to clamp around his hand, his body already overly responsive to the other's touch. "I-I don't get drunk... ah... that easily..."

**zurui2** (8/24/11 6:45:41 PM): He laughed and scissored his fingers for a bit before adding the third finger. Then, he spat in his hand and wiggled out of his jeans and boxers to rub it on himself, still a little sad that he didn't think to bring lube. "And I recover easily. We'll just need to drink a lot. No big deal."

**azuleean** (8/24/11 6:47:14 PM): "I don't like drinking a lot... It makes me do weird stuff..." He felt himself twitching, trying not to call out to 'just put it in already!'

**zurui2** (8/24/11 6:48:43 PM): He chuckled, "Now I HAVE to get you drunk." He couldn't wait anymore and quickly replaced his fingers with his cock, sliding in almost all the way in the first thrust. He paused, remembering that this was only Rosiano's second time.

**azuleean** (8/24/11 6:49:47 PM): He grimaced a little, trying to relax his body as the other pushed his way in. "God... dammit..." He felt himself starting to sweat in the sunlight a little.

**zurui2** (8/24/11 6:51:58 PM): He gripped Rosiano's hips. "I'm going to go faster this time, just warning you." He buried his face in the other's neck and started thrusting his hips, groaning biting.

**azuleean** (8/24/11 6:53:47 PM): He started to moan shortly after, thrusting back against Jack, angled so that his face was against the bark. "Ah! Please!"

**zurui2** (8/24/11 6:56:02 PM): Jack raised his head in surprise. "Please? Seriously?" He grinned and thrust harder, going all the way in now. He reached his hand around to Rosiano's cock and started pumping. "That's... New."

**azuleean** (8/24/11 6:58:04 PM): He felt his knees starting to go weak, so glad that Jack couldn't see the embarrassment on his face. He felt himself starting to drip, the pre cum running down the other's hand. "Ah... ahn..."

**zurui2** (8/24/11 6:59:45 PM): He groaned, wanting to see his face now. He pulled out and groaned, "Turn around."

**azuleean** (8/24/11 7:01:49 PM): "Wh-why..." He felt so hot and turned on, he hadn't wanted the other to pull out, even though he tried denying it. He rotated, his purple eyes catching the light as his face and body were trembling.

**zurui2** (8/24/11 9:34:18 PM): He kissed Rosiano gently. "Take your pants off the rest of the way too. This won't work with them on."

**azuleean** (8/24/11 9:35:21 PM): He nodded, his whole body heated up. He did what the other asked, now only wearing a T-shirt. "Those drinks later better be pretty damn strong..."

**zurui2** (8/24/11 9:37:26 PM): He kissed him again. "They will be." Jack picked Rosiano up by the ass and sandwiched him against the tree, causing the other's feet to stick up in the air.

**azuleean** (8/24/11 9:38:31 PM): "Wha-!" The sudden movement surprised him, his lavender eyes widening quickly. The bark was rough, cutting into him a tiny bit.

**zurui2** (8/24/11 9:40:46 PM): He pushed his cock back inside Rosiano, moaning at the feeling. He gently bit the other's collar bone and began to move again, quickly picking up speed.

**azuleean** (8/24/11 9:44:06 PM): He moaned loudly, almost yelling from the pleasure of being penetrated so deeply. "Ahn! О мой бог! Jack, пожалуйста!" He lapsed into Russian again, still not realizing he had. He wrapped his arms around the other, trying to get him to go faster.

**zurui2** (8/24/11 9:51:08 PM): "Y-You're speaking in R-Russian... Again..." His voice being so shaky was embarrassing. Normally he wouldn't speak unless he was sure he wouldn't stutter or pause, but he didn't care this time. He pulled down on Rosiano's shoulders to push him down on his cock, making his thrusts feel harder.

**azuleean** (8/24/11 9:53:09 PM): "Я не делаю… fucking… ah… внимательность!" He moaned, definitely not thinking he would be able to hold back for long as the other thrust into him, a wet smack sounding every time he did so.

**azuleean** (8/24/11 9:53:59 PM): (He said, "I don't... fucking... ah... care!")

**zurui2** (8/24/11 9:55:51 PM): He reached between them to grab Rosiano's cock again, pumping it as fast as he could, wanting to make him cum first so he could feel him tighten up. He kissed Rosiano gently, suddenly very much into kissing.

**azuleean** (8/24/11 10:02:11 PM): He felt himself starting to get very tight around the other, panting a little after breaking away from the kiss. "Я иду к... Я иду к...Aaaah!" He nearly screamed as he climaxed, his spine rolling back on the tree, his hips moving violently as he spurted out, hitting the other on the chest and a little on his face.

**zurui2** (8/24/11 10:04:40 PM): Jack groaned in pleasure and bit Rosiano's neck as he felt the tightness. A few thrusts later, he came too and stopped. He stood there panting and shaking, still with his teeth on neck.

**azuleean** (8/24/11 10:12:27 PM): He kept panting as well, his hair tie starting to slip out, as he came down from the pleasure waves. Jack's mouth was still very hot on him, the pinpoints still sending tingles through his skin. "Мой бог…"

**zurui2** (8/24/11 10:15:51 PM): Jack chuckled and let go of his neck. "I might have to learn Russian just to effectively fuck you. But it's hot." He pulled out of Rosiano and lowered him to the grass to sit.

**azuleean** (8/24/11 10:18:12 PM): His knees felt like jelly as he leaned back against the tree- he was 100% sure he must be bleeding at least little bit. "Сволочь… чувствует настолько хорошо… I'm going to need one hell of a lot of vodka to get over this..."

**azuleean** (8/24/11 10:19:43 PM): (Bastard... it feels so good... )

**zurui2** (8/24/11 10:21:11 PM): Jack grabbed the boxers and shorts for Rosiano. "There's a liquor store on the way back to my place."

**azuleean** (8/24/11 10:26:24 PM): "Сволочь... fine, let's pick up something strong." He took the shorts from Jack and put them on. Looking at the other, he grabbed a napkin and started to wipe off his cum.

**zurui2** (8/24/11 10:29:26 PM): Jack sighed happily and pulled his pants back up all the way before laying back on the grass, eyes closed. "I'm exhausted."

**azuleean** (8/24/11 10:33:33 PM): "Me too..." He realized then that he really wanted some vodka. The good kind. 120 proof.

**azuleean** (8/24/11 10:33:49 PM): He curled up next to Jack on the ground.

**zurui2** (8/24/11 10:34:53 PM): Jack groaned and wrapped his arms around him, nuzzling his face into white hair. "Am I still a bastard?"

**azuleean** (8/24/11 10:38:20 PM): "Yes. Very much so. Сволочь." He blushed, holding onto the other's arm around him. He sniffed it quietly, the scent making him relax.

**zurui2** (8/24/11 10:39:37 PM): "That means bastard, eh?" He tried to repeat it, but butchered it completely and laughed.

**azuleean** (8/24/11 10:41:02 PM): "Св-ол-оч-ь." He tried to sound it out for the other, so that he could say it with more ease. When he talked in Russian, he could talk VERY fast without realizing it.

**zurui2** (8/24/11 10:42:44 PM): He tried again, got closer, but it still wasn't recognizable. He shrugged and hugged Rosiano tighter.

**azuleean** (8/24/11 10:44:26 PM): "привинчьте вас… огорченные, я средне снова…" He blushed, trying not to let on what he had just said very quickly and quietly.

**azuleean** (8/24/11 10:44:41 PM): (Screw you... sorry, I'm being mean again.)

**zurui2** (8/24/11 10:46:23 PM): Jack raised an eyebrow, but didn't ask what he said. He was starting to fall asleep.

**azuleean** (8/24/11 10:47:54 PM): "Don't tell me you're falling asleep?" He sighed, not wanting to move but still wanting vodka.

**zurui2** (8/25/11 8:40:32 PM): He groaned, nuzzling his face in the crook of Rosiano's neck. "Yeah... But if you want to come back to my house we can go."

**azuleean** (8/25/11 8:43:57 PM): He shook his head a little irritated. He may not be an alcoholic, but he was really starting to crave vodka. "Can we go after we pick up some водочка?" He pronounced vodka the Russian way, because he might as well give up the ghost on that one.

**zurui2** (8/25/11 8:45:55 PM): He nodded and started getting up, having to let go of Rosiano. "Have I mentioned how hot it is when you talk like that?" He stretched, grinning.

**azuleean** (8/25/11 8:48:49 PM): "Not yet..." He blushed a little, feeling sore. His ass hurt again too, but he wasn't going to mention that.

**zurui2** (8/25/11 8:56:58 PM): "Well," He yawned, "It's really hot." He offered a hand to help Rosiano up.

**azuleean** (8/25/11 8:58:48 PM): He got up on his own, hiding his wince with a grimace. "Ow... I think I have a sunburn..." He checked the part of his legs that weren't covered by the shorts and sighed. He had gotten burned a tiny bit- he should heal in about another few hours, though.

**zurui2** (8/25/11 9:04:19 PM): He frowned. "I don't have any sun screen. I don't really burn, and I'm not too worried about cancer." He looked around, trying to figure out which way would be the fastest to the liquor store before picking the bag of fruit up off the ground.

**azuleean** (8/25/11 9:05:44 PM): Rosiano sighed. "As you can see, my skin is as some would say, ah, Milk-white? That's the right words, yes?" He blushed again, embarrassed by the fact that after 20 years in America, he still had trouble with vocabulary.

**zurui2** (8/25/11 9:09:51 PM): He laughed and kissed him on the cheek quickly before walking in the direction they had come. "Let's go before I start falling asleep again."

**azuleean** (8/25/11 9:12:44 PM): "Fine then." He followed quickly, looking away as he thought he might want to try... holding... hands... Oh, screw it all to hell. I give up. Still turned away as he walked, he groped a little blindly for the other's hand. His hair tie had fallen out completely, his white hair tickling his shoulders.

**zurui2** (8/25/11 9:14:23 PM): Jack tried not to laugh. "Progress." he muttered before holding his hand out so that Rosiano's would intercept it. He curled his fingers between the other's.

**azuleean** (8/25/11 9:17:10 PM): Rosiano blushed quickly, looking down. "я думаю я тебя люблю…" He murmured, very glad that Jack couldn't understand Russian.

**azuleean** (8/25/11 9:17:18 PM): (I think I love you...)

**zurui2** (8/25/11 9:19:32 PM): He nodded, "Still hot. What's it mean?" He wondered how difficult it would be to learn Russian. Probably really difficult.

**azuleean** (8/25/11 9:29:22 PM): "Uh, well... It means, uh..." He turned suddenly pointing dramatically with his free hand. "LOOK! A DISTRACTION!"

**zurui2** (8/25/11 9:30:43 PM): He was so tired that he fell for it, looking in that direction before squinting and looking back at Rosiano. "Funny."

**azuleean** (8/25/11 9:31:49 PM): He looked away and smiled, trying not to laugh. Then he ran into a pole.

**zurui2** (8/25/11 9:33:20 PM): Jack winced in sympathy and hugged him. "Watch where you're going, four-eyes." He kissed his forehead and grinned.

**azuleean** (8/25/11 9:35:04 PM): He felt something start to trickle down his nose- he brought a hand to it, finding a smear of red. "Why is this happening to me so much today?" He grumbled.

**zurui2** (8/25/11 9:37:27 PM): He did a hair flip and looked up slightly. "I'm just so beautiful, you're always distracted around me. That's it."

**azuleean** (8/25/11 9:39:12 PM): He blushed, holding his hand to his nose as it got a bit worse. At this rate, his heart would be pounding enough to make it explosive. "Not at all!" He blushed again turning away.

**zurui2** (8/25/11 9:44:18 PM): He combed his fingers through Rosiano's hair. "If you hurt yourself again, I'll just carry you. Okay? Want to keep walking?"

**azuleean** (8/25/11 9:49:04 PM): "Please don't... And yes, we should keep walking." He leaned his head forwards a bit, pinching his nose. He had the sudden image of Jack, in a tuxedo, carrying him, in a wedding dress into a bridal suite. He shook the thought from his mind, trying not to blush. Again. Why the hell was he blushing so much?

A/N: The next chapters will come up on a bi-monthly basis. That means every 2 weeks. The 1st and 14th of every month. See you on the 14th!


	4. Vhat Accent?

**A/N: **This one is a tad longer than the others :P And some of our vaguely amusing commentary has been left in.

**zurui2** (8/25/11 9:54:02 PM): He let go of Rosiano, but found his hand again to hold before walking again. He normally didn't do cutesy things like holding hands, but he was able to make an exception this time in the name of progress.

**azuleean** (8/25/11 9:56:49 PM): After a couple of minutes he took his fingers away from his nose, finding that the bleeding had stopped. He pulled a napkin from his pocket, put some spit on it, and tried to wipe off where he knew there was blood on his face.

**zurui2** (8/25/11 10:02:10 PM): He made sure Rosiano was able to get it all off. They walked past the market again. Jack wasn't going to let go of his hand even in public.

**azuleean** (8/25/11 10:03:43 PM): He looked down, feeling all the heated stares on his back. This may be San Francisco, but people still looked. Mainly because they were hoping for some epic make outs, but still. He kept his head down until they had almost passed the marketplace.

**zurui2** (8/25/11 10:05:05 PM): Jack frowned, "You look like you're ashamed to be holding the hand of another man. We'll have to fix that." He saw the store he had talked about earlier. Neon signs for various kinds of beer and soda were blinking in the window.

**azuleean** (8/25/11 10:05:59 PM): (YAM SODA!)

**zurui2** (8/25/11 10:06:20 PM): ( JEGUS )

**azuleean** (8/25/11 10:07:33 PM): "I-it's not that. It's just that everyone's looking." He followed Jack into the store, trying not to squirm under the stares. He looked around at the shelves and then froze in utter horror.

**azuleean** (8/25/11 10:08:46 PM): He slowly raised one hand, pointing. "What... is this... abomination?" ( NOTE TO READER: PICTURE OF NON-ALCOHOLIC VODKA WAS HERE AND NOW IT'S NOT. JUST SO YOU KNOW. )

**zurui2** (8/25/11 10:10:50 PM): "That?" Jack laughed, "That's what we call a waste of time. The good stuff is in the back." He pointed to the fridge section, but got distracted by the candy section. "You go ahead and pick something out. It's on me again. I like the good stuff, so don't go trying to buy the cheapest brand."

**azuleean** (8/25/11 10:13:12 PM): Rosiano was still in shock at the sheer horror of what he had just seen. Trying to shake himself out of it, he went over to the fridges, opened one, and pulled out a fairly nice brand.

**zurui2** (8/25/11 10:15:45 PM): Jack found something called 'Special Candy' and was curious. There were all kinds of lewd pictures on the little cardboard box. He looked at Rosiano, then back at the candy, then back at Rosiano. Forced progress was still progress. He took a box.

**azuleean** (8/25/11 10:17:52 PM): Rosiano walked back over, holding the bottle. "Is this one okay?" He didn't see what the other was holding as he held it up, showing him the label.

**zurui2** (8/25/11 10:20:46 PM): Jack nodded. "If you could find some ice cream too, it would be awesome. Vanilla." He clutched the bag of fruit, including strawberries. Desert. Yum. He quickly bought the candies with cash, the cashier looking at him oddly.

**azuleean** (8/25/11 10:22:25 PM): "Yeah, I'll go do that right away." He carefully walked back over and pulled out a carton of vanilla ice cream, walking back just in time for Jack to have hidden the candies.

**zurui2** (8/25/11 10:25:50 PM): "Alright. That's it then. Booze and ice cream. Fun times." He paid for it with cash again. His wallet seemed to have an endless supply.

**azuleean** (8/25/11 10:26:09 PM): (Call him Rosi. I DARE YOU.)

**azuleean** (8/25/11 10:26:57 PM): He smiled, trying to hold back a bit of anger at the fact that Jack was able to pay for things so freely. "Sounds good to me."

**zurui2** (8/25/11 10:28:16 PM): "Oh, Rosi, do you want anything else, like, to drink?" He thought he'd try a cute nickname.

**azuleean** (8/25/11 10:30:17 PM): Rosiano's hand clenched suddenly, a vein on his forehead throbbing. He looked up and tried to smile politely, his voice coming out nearly as a growl. "No thank you, JayJay." He felt his lip twitching.

**zurui2** (8/25/11 10:32:59 PM): He snorted, then took the bag of stuff and went to leave the store, thanking the cashier quickly. "Not a fan of pet names?

**azuleean** (8/25/11 10:33:54 PM): "When appropriate, I find them highly amusing... However, that one in particular..." He felt his face flush again.

**zurui2** (8/25/11 10:35:28 PM): "Fine." He walked a little quickly, not wanting the ice cream to melt before he could get it in his freezer at home. "What can I call you then?"

**azuleean** (8/25/11 10:37:21 PM): "Nearly anything but that. I prefer my real name, though." He took a couple deep breaths to calm himself, easily keeping up with the other man.

**zurui2** (8/25/11 11:42:01 PM): He shrugged, trying to think of a name as they walked back to his apartment. "I can't think of anything I could call you. There's Rose, but you don't seem like a Rose."

**azuleean** (8/25/11 11:44:33 PM): "Of course not! That's a girls name!" He was avoiding the fact that his name in itself was effeminate. He walked a little behind the other for a while, before realizing that his hand felt empty and cold... He reached forwards to try and grab Jack's hand. He miscalculated the distance, tripped, and on the way down grabbed his ass by mistake. "FU-!"

**zurui2** (8/25/11 11:46:02 PM): Jack couldn't help himself this time, and burst into laughter. "Th-Thats it! I'm carrying you." He helped Rosiano up. "It's not that much farther, but I bet you'd find something to get hurt on anyway."

**azuleean** (8/25/11 11:49:48 PM): He grabbed the Jack's hand, suddenly feeling a little depressed. Getting helped up quickly became getting picked up, bridal style, the stuff Jack had been carrying ended up in his lap. "ЧЕРТ ВОЗЬМИ?" he grabbed onto his shoulders, trying to not fall out of his arms.

**azuleean** (8/25/11 11:49:55 PM): (WHAT THE HELL)

**zurui2** (8/25/11 11:52:23 PM): Jack grinned and kissed his cheek. "You won't fall. I got you." He started walking again, looking rather smug.

**azuleean** (8/25/11 11:53:54 PM): His face felt like he was on fire. He buried it in Jack's shoulder, trying his damndest not to get seen by anyone. "I'm not that weak..."

**zurui2** (8/25/11 11:55:27 PM): He laughed, feeling the warmth of Rosiano's face on his neck. "It's not that you're weak, just lovably clumsy."

**azuleean** (8/25/11 11:57:18 PM): Rosiano pushed his face against Jack a little harder, holding his breath. The 'wedding night' image came back to him. He got the feeling it would haunt him for the rest of his life.

**zurui2** (8/25/11 11:59:15 PM): He eventually got to his apartment building and looked up the stairs. Challenge accepted. "Yeah I'm not letting you walk up stairs."

**azuleean** (8/26/11 12:01:07 AM): "Сынок - - a - сука…" He looked at the stairs nervously. "Not a good idea..."

**azuleean** (8/26/11 12:01:16 AM): (Son of a bitch...)

**zurui2** (8/26/11 12:03:02 AM): He started on the first stair, then stopped. Of course, he was immortal. He was used to taking risks and never having to pay the price. But he couldn't put someone else in danger. He'd never forgive himself. "Okay, fine, I'll let you walk." He put Rosiano down gently.

**azuleean** (8/26/11 12:04:13 AM): "Thank god. I thought you really were going to!" He leaned against the wall for a second in relief before recovering.

**zurui2** (8/26/11 12:07:12 AM): Of course, now that he'd thought about it, images of falling down the stairs flooded his mind. He shivered, trying to push the images away, but they came back with vengeance. He could feel another part of him trying to come forward, use this break in his mental cool to take control. He wouldn't let it. Suddenly, he turned and grabbed Rosiano's shoulders and kissed him while pushing him against the wall. This calmed his mind, and that part of him sank back into the depths.

**azuleean** (8/26/11 12:09:00 AM): His eyes shot open in surprise, the kiss more forceful then any of the others. He moaned against the other's lips, reaching up to hug him.

**zurui2** (8/26/11 12:10:47 AM): When it was over, he shakily let his hands drop. "Sorry. I don't know what came over me. Sorry." He shook his head and started up the stairs. He needed heroin.

**azuleean** (8/26/11 12:12:26 AM): Rosiano stood there for a few second before snapping out of it, running up the stairs after him. "Hey, what's up? Is something wrong?"

**zurui2** (8/26/11 12:15:37 AM): "What? No, I'm fine. Just, don't fall down the stairs. Please." He shook his head again. He wouldn't be calm until they were upstairs again. He made a mental note to call the landlord about installing some kind of elevator. He'd even pay for it.

**azuleean** (8/26/11 12:16:39 AM): He took care in placing his steps as they went up, tapping Jack's shoulder as they reached the top. "See? I made it up just fine."

**zurui2** (8/26/11 12:17:57 AM): The images subsided and he calmed down. He took his keys from his pocket and unlocked his door. "Yeah. Yeah you did." He walked inside and immediately went to the freezer to store his precious ice cream.

**azuleean** (8/26/11 12:20:37 AM): He closed the door behind them, glad they were in a place, alone, where other people couldn't just 'arrive'. "I'm not usually this clumsy... I wonder if I'm getting a little sick." He really couldn't understand why- he was trained for agility, balance, precision...

**zurui2** (8/26/11 12:30:43 AM): He put everything away, poured two glasses of vodka, and got out the candy. He dumped them into a little bowl so they wouldn't be conspicuous. "Good thing you have the week off then, if you're sick."

**azuleean** (8/26/11 12:32:49 AM): "Candy?" He never admitted it, but he had a bit of a sweet tooth. "May I...?"

**zurui2** (8/26/11 12:34:28 AM): He quickly disposed of the box. "Go ahead!" He pushed the bowl over to him, and then took their glasses to his little table and chairs. He sat down and sipped it, then shook his head quickly. "Yup, yup that's-" He coughed "That's vodka."

**azuleean** (8/26/11 12:36:54 AM): He made a little 'snrk' noise at Jack's response, downing his own easily. He took a candy, unwrapped it, and plopped it in his mouth. He hummed a little, enjoying the sweetness. It tasted like fruit punch, but there was something else in it too... It tingled in his throat like honey.

**zurui2** (8/26/11 12:39:18 AM): He was a little envious of Rosiano's drinking skills. He had to start off slow or it would burn.

**azuleean** (8/26/11 12:40:30 AM): "Ah, nothing like the taste of jet fuel in the... the..." He looked around, trying to find a clock. "Oh, whatever time it is."

**zurui2** (8/26/11 12:42:36 AM): He actually didn't own a clock. They bothered him. He didn't have calendars either. It bothered him that time was passing without him. That it would go on and it made no difference to him. It hadn't been long after he'd found out that he couldn't die that he went and destroyed every clock and watch he owned in a rage. "I have no idea."

**zurui2** (8/26/11 12:52:05 AM): He finished his first glass completely with sips, then filled a second one, determined to match Rosiano's speed. "Is the candy any good?"

**azuleean** (8/26/11 12:54:17 AM): "Yeah- it has this interesting flavor that I can't quite pinpoint... Have you tried one yet?" He was already pouring a third glass. He took a few gulps for this one as well, his inhibitions already starting to loosen. "Ah, back in Russia, ve never vere able to get vodka so easily~"

**zurui2** (8/26/11 12:56:24 AM): Jack blushed. When did a Russian accent become sexy? He had to get him to keep talking. "No, I haven't had one. I don't want one yet though." He paused, "Is it difficult to get?"

**azuleean** (8/26/11 12:58:57 AM): "Da. There iss alvays a bit of a limited supply, depending on the potato crops. I tried making it vonce. It came out veird..." He swallowed the sliver that was left of the candy, and causually reached for another. He felt a bit warm- maybe he was getting sick...

**zurui2** (8/26/11 1:01:05 AM): Ohgodthatwassohothedidn'tevenknowwhattosay. "Huh." He felt stupid. Huh? HUH? Whatever. He sipped vodka.

**azuleean** (8/26/11 12:44:04 AM): He looked outside. "In the day, then." He reached over and poured himself another glass, downing it in two gulps this time.

**azuleean** (8/26/11 1:04:06 AM): He finally felt a buzz go to his head at his fourth glass. He really didn't get drunk easily. Although, he was starting to feel a bit different than how he usually did when he got drunk. "The last time I actually managed to drink viss friends vas vhen I was very young..."

**zurui2** (8/26/11 1:32:09 AM): He just stared, mesmerized. He'd never really dated anyone with such a strong accent. He couldn't get over the sexiness of it. He was about to say something about how it sucked when the 18th amendment happened, but caught himself. "Why did you come here?"

**azuleean** (8/26/11 1:34:11 AM): Rosinao stopped, putting his glass down. His eyes seemed to get darker as the shadow crossed over them. "Vell... sat's because..."

**azuleean** (8/26/11 1:39:13 AM): "I vas born and raised in a town outside of Moscow. Vhen I vas very young, maybe about four or fife, I vas taken avay by a section of se military." He let out a long sigh, taking another candy.

**zurui2** (8/26/11 1:40:34 AM): "Oh..." He drank the rest from his glass and poured another. "How did you get here?"

**azuleean** (8/26/11 1:43:28 AM): "Vell, sat iss a continuation of se story..." He wiped his eyes, which were starting to get dry. "I vas trained to be a... an assassin. Sey said sat I vas a potential of some sort... vhen my training vas completed, they gave me a mission, vone sat I cannot remember until a certain time comes."

**azuleean** (8/26/11 1:43:57 AM): "Sey set me out in se tundra, but I managed to escape and move here."

**zurui2** (8/26/11 1:45:28 AM): Of course, there was a part of him that wondered if this could be the answer. Could an assassin kill him? No, he wouldn't entertain the thought. He had to give up on dying. "That's, pretty intense. So, you don't know what the mission was? At all?"

**azuleean** (8/26/11 1:46:33 AM): "Nyet." He was fairly sure that he at least knew that word in Russian. "I am a variation on vhat you vould call a 'Sleeper'."

**zurui2** (8/26/11 1:48:12 AM): "Oh." He thought for a minute, then snorted. "And you became a librarian." He laughed and drank some of his vodka. He wondered how many of those candies were safe to take. He hadn't read the box.

**azuleean** (8/26/11 1:50:09 AM): He started to feel flushed, but not drunk. He should probably stop before he gave himself poisoning again. He was all ready starting to feel tingly in certain places. "Vhat? I enjoy se career greatly. It allows me time to sink, to try and remember." He took another candy- they were fairly addictive.

**zurui2** (8/26/11 1:52:48 AM): Jack wanted to tell him everything so badly. Especially now that he'd heard Rosiano's story. He felt bad keeping his secret. He wanted to tell him how he got his scars, how he has all of this money, how he's managed to have time to learn three instruments but still looks young. He couldn't do it.

**azuleean** (8/26/11 1:54:59 AM): "You look vorried, love." Yes, he was drunk. Somewhere in the back of his mind he hoped that he wouldn't reach for a lampshade again. "Vhat is wrong? You can tell me." He felt the blood starting to rush, without any stimulation.

**zurui2** (8/26/11 1:58:04 AM): His mouth hung open a bit. "Love? Did you just call me love?" He liked drunk Rosiano. He shook his head. "No, I'm not sure you'll believe me. You'll leave if you believe me and leave if you don't. I just feel bad that you've gone and told me your life story, and I can't tell you anything."

**azuleean** (8/26/11 2:02:07 AM): "I vould not leave you... definitely vould not." He felt his heart rate rising. Leave Jack? He doubted he could if he wanted to. Hadn't he already proven that? He felt a twinge of anger. "Please..."

**zurui2** (8/26/11 2:03:43 AM): He drank the rest of the vodka in his glass. "Do... Do you promise?" He was fully prepared to run after him if he did try to leave, but it would be awkward.

**azuleean** (8/26/11 2:05:53 AM): "да, I promise very much." He wanted to lean across the table and pull the other over, hold him very tight. He made eye contact.

**zurui2** (8/26/11 2:12:01 AM): He sighed reluctantly. "Okay, I'll tell you. But if you try to run off I swear to god I'll fucking run after you and make you stay." He realized what a scary thing that was to say, but he figured it didn't matter compared to what he was about to get to. "I'm just going to skip the intro. I was born November 30th..." He paused, then looked down at his glass. He had to spit it out. "November 30th, 1849. You heard me right. 1849. The president at the time was Zachary Taylor and the civil war began 12 years later." He paused, to see if Rosiano looked like he was about to run off.

**azuleean** (8/26/11 2:13:33 AM): Rosiano's interest was piqued. He tried to think of what day it was... "So, you are over vun hundred and sirty? Vell, I have heard of less possible sings."

**zurui2** (8/26/11 2:18:54 AM): He wondered if Rosiano believed him or if he was just humoring him. "I was part of the Union, born in Massachusetts. My father and older brother both went to war, and my mom went to live with a friend so I became a drummer boy for the military. I thought it was heroic, that I would be like my brother and father. It's a terrible idea, really. To send kids that young into battle, even if they don't actually have to do any killing, it ruins them. It ruined me. When I was discharged a year later, I couldn't go back to school. The other kids weren't like me. Didn't understand me."

**azuleean** (8/26/11 2:20:41 AM): "I vas never vis osser children... I cannot understand how painful sat must have been for you. But I do understand var, it is a terrible sing." He poured one more glass, finishing the bottle.

**zurui2** (8/26/11 2:26:41 AM): He nodded. "My mother used the money that the three of us- that is, my brother, father, and I- had earned during the war and got me a private tutor. This was much better, and I managed to finish school to some degree. She also bought me a piano. An old thing that couldn't keep tuned and had many broken keys. It saved me, though. I filled my days with horrible, gut wrenching, nails on chalkboard, dying cat music. Strangely therapeutic for the strange kid."

**azuleean** (8/26/11 2:28:29 AM): "Music soothed se savage beast?" He referenced an old saying. He reeeaaaallly was starting to want to touch him... what proof was that particular vodka again?

**zurui2** (8/26/11 2:32:04 AM): He smiled and nodded. "When I turned 20, I started looking for work with the government, but I didn't want to go to war again. I worked in a chemical lab. It was rather crude, of course, for mid 19th century, but we managed to figure out quite a few things. I wasn't one of the important people, I just assisted. Of course, this meant that I got all kinds of chemical burns and glass cuts." He felt his side, "This was a particularly nasty substance. It continued to eat my flesh for days while we tried to wash it off. I don't know what it was, but after working there I stopped aging."

**azuleean** (8/26/11 2:34:52 AM): He stared at Jack, his eyes somehow sharper through the alcohol haze. "Sat must haf been excruciating... I am sorry." He reached across the table for the other's hand, trying to sate this newer, rawer emotion inside him. "Do you know se name of it still?"

**zurui2** (8/26/11 2:38:33 AM): He shook his head, then took his hand. He felt extremely gay. Oh well. "I have no idea. Anyway, my mom was getting sick and we didn't have a lot of money. My brother had left us and gone West to find himself or whatever. We never saw him again. My dad was trying the best he could to make money, but it wasn't enough. I started stealing from people. Now, back then, lashing was still a thing. I got caught several times. Each time, more lashings. But, still worth it for my mom. She did eventually die, but of old age. My father followed shortly after, and then I was alone."

**azuleean** (8/26/11 2:40:59 AM): No inhibitions meant that his emotions were stronger meaning that he started to cry a little. He wiped off the tears with a hand. "Lashing iss still a sing now- I haf gone srough it too." His shorts were starting to become very uncomfortable.

**zurui2** (8/26/11 2:45:21 AM): He gripped Rosiano's hand. "Don't cry! Please don't cry." He wanted to say that his story got better after that point, but that would be a lie. "Well, after that I started moving around from place to place. I'd stay for a few years, grow some facial hair gradually to make it seem like I was aging, then move. Over and over. It was after I fell five stories off a scaffolding in 1902 that I figured out that I couldn't die. I got reckless after that, jumping off high things and going swimming out in the ocean, knowing I couldn't drown. I started buying life insurance, pretending to die, and collecting on the money. That's how I have so much of it now."

**azuleean** (8/26/11 2:47:21 AM): Rosiano was a little shocked. He thought that the other would have had a job... The worry he felt for Jack's sake showed on his face. "You hurt yourself? But... sat iss ridiculous, even for money..."

**zurui2** (8/26/11 2:51:17 AM): He grinned, "After years of chemical burns and lashings you kind of get used to pain. It was no big deal. I'd set up two identities. Brothers. One would go off and kill himself, suicide-" he made a motion like shooting himself in the head- "or lost at sea, and the other brother would collect the money. Anyway, that's what I've been doing with my life. Dying and learning to play different instruments. Most of my scars are from my various deaths."

**azuleean** (8/26/11 2:53:42 AM): He felt a tear rolling down his cheek. He stood up and went around the table, still holding hands. He pulled the other into a tight hug, kissing him on both cheeks, and then the mouth. "Please do not... do not hurt yourself anymore..."

**zurui2** (8/26/11 2:56:09 AM): He kissed him back, "And what do I do for money? I got bored of working. People aren't supposed to live this long. You start getting... Weird. Your brain starts compensating for your long life. It starts making up other yous to start life in your body. I need the heroin to stay me. I need to die to keep the heroin."

**azuleean** (8/26/11 2:57:59 AM): "I can vork for se bos of us... Please, I do not vant you to hurt yourself again..." He licked the Jack's neck, the candy taking effect on the unknowing consumer.

**zurui2** (8/26/11 2:59:52 AM): He shivered at the feeling, "We just met yesterday. You might not want to make those kinds of commitments. Especially with someone immortal. I'll stay looking 20 years old for who knows how long, and you'll eventually grow old. But, whatever. Let's not talk about this. It's depressing- What are you doing?"

**azuleean** (8/26/11 3:01:35 AM): "Do not know... do not care." His body was feeling overheated as he sucked on his neck. Feeling Jack shiver turned him on even more.

**zurui2** (8/26/11 3:06:11 AM): Jack groaned, "M-man, and I thought I had a high sex drive." He moved his head to give better access to his neck. "Should we... Move to the bed? Or something?"

**azuleean** (8/26/11 3:10:04 AM): He started rubbing his chest through the cloth. "I do not require vone." He bit at his neck, enjoying the smooth texture of his skin. He rubbed farther downwards with one hand, feeling the other's excitement as well. "I vant to... vant to... I do not even know."

**zurui2** (8/26/11 5:42:00 PM): He tried to laugh, but it turned into a moan. "So, we're just going to do it right here in this chair? Or on the floor?" He blushed. Though he normally ended up being on top, he secretly liked being more submissive.

**azuleean** (8/26/11 5:53:11 PM): Rosiano shivered a little, hearing the other's moans. He kissed him again, rubbing him through the cloth.

**zurui2** (8/26/11 5:58:06 PM): He kissed back, starting to find his pants uncomfortable. "S-so... I'm making a... A fool of myself." He hated it when he stuttered or paused while speaking.

**azuleean** (8/26/11 5:59:20 PM): "It does not matter, da?" He unbuttoned the other's pants, pulling him out of them and continuing to stroke. "I am too. I do not know vhat I am doing..."

**zurui2** (8/26/11 6:01:19 PM): "Well, w-whatever it is, you're doing it right..." He moaned and bucked up into Rosiano's hand. He made a mental note to buy more of those candies.

**azuleean** (8/26/11 6:03:05 PM): "Sat iss good..." He bit gently at Jack's lower lip and pulled at it, stroking harder.

**zurui2** (8/26/11 6:08:31 PM): He shakily raised a hand to run his fingers through Rosiano's hair. This was the complete opposite of the reaction he had been expecting after his story. He wondered Rosiano would have left if it weren't for the vodka and the candy. He quickly pushed the thought away.

**azuleean** (8/26/11 6:11:47 PM): He was sure that Jack knew that he really didn't know what he was doing... He could blame it later on the alcohol, too. He felt the blood pounding through his body, making him want to do more. "Я все еще думаю я тебя люблю…"

**azuleean** (8/26/11 6:11:55 PM): (I still think I love you...)

**zurui2** (8/26/11 6:14:35 PM): He pulled away and opened his eyes. "What's... That mean?" He groaned and squirmed, finding it increasingly difficult to form words.

**azuleean** (8/26/11 6:16:13 PM): He smiled. "I vill tell you sometime, do not vorry..." His eyes seemed to be darker behind his glasses, turning nearly black it seemed.

**zurui2** (8/26/11 6:18:14 PM): He laughed, "Good thing I have eternity- ah!" He instinctively grabbed Rosiano's arm, but loosened his grip after a few seconds, and went back to panting and squirming.

**azuleean** (8/26/11 6:21:19 PM): He tightened his grip as he stroked, feeling the other grow harder even as he did so. "Vone correction... ve haff an eternity... I vill never leave you now I sink..."

**zurui2** (8/26/11 6:23:14 PM): He shook his head and was about to argue, but was cut off by a moan and buried his face in Rosiano's neck. "We'll... Talk about that... L-Later..."

**azuleean** (8/26/11 6:24:21 PM): He nuzzled Jack's hair, feeling him leak something onto his hand. "Da..."

**zurui2** (8/26/11 6:30:05 PM): Jack groaned something that sounded suspiciously like Rosiano's name, then gasped as he came into the other's hand, shivering a little. "Oh god..."

**azuleean** (8/26/11 6:33:31 PM): He was just barely drunk enough to do what he was about to do. The cum dripped off his hand a little as he brought it up to his face. Looking directly into Jack's eyes, he licked some of it off. Salty...

**zurui2** (8/26/11 6:36:18 PM): Ohgodohgodohgodohgod. All kinds of obscenities raced through his head. Russian accent and a taste for cum. He hit the jackpot. "You are, literally the sexiest thing on the planet to me right now."

**azuleean** (8/26/11 6:39:14 PM): "Sat is a good sing sen..." His accent made him sound like 's' was the main letter in his vocabulary... Oh well. He brought his hand down again, rubbing between the other man's balls before moving farther back.

**zurui2** (8/26/11 6:41:12 PM): His eyes widened. Where did he put the lube? It was somewhere on the bed. Probably. "Sh-Should we move to the bed now?"

**azuleean** (8/26/11 6:42:46 PM): "Nyet... you left enough for us not to need to move~" He wiped the cum around Jack's asshole, massaging it as he did so.

**zurui2** (8/26/11 6:46:01 PM): He blushed fiercely and hid his face against Rosiano's neck again and wrapped his arms around his shoulders. "Who- Who are you and what have you done with Rosiano?" He laughed a little.

**azuleean** (8/26/11 6:49:57 PM): "I am still he... vhy? I sought I told you sat being drunk made me do funny sings..." He pushed a finger in slowly, blushing himself. He was wondering where he was too. He felt a small part of himself, the not-drunk part of his mind, frozen in horror at what he was doing. He pushed that out of the way.

**zurui2** (8/26/11 6:52:49 PM): He gasped and moaned, having not been on this end of sex for a long time. "I-I'm going to start- Ah... K-Keeping my fridge... Stocked with vodka..." He struggled to keep his sentence in one piece.

**azuleean** (8/26/11 6:54:39 PM): "Sat may very vell be a good sing... It is one of se only liquors sat can get me drunk." He started thrusting his finger, pushing the 'natural lubricants' inside.

**zurui2** (8/26/11 6:57:10 PM): He moaned and pulled Rosiano into another kiss. He started relaxing, wanting to get to the good part as soon as possible.

**azuleean** (8/26/11 6:58:55 PM): Rosiano kissed back, unknowingly rubbing against Jack's prostate as he did so. He wanted his own release desperately.

**zurui2** (8/26/11 7:01:20 PM): He moaned into the kiss, moving his hips involuntarily. He gently bit Rosiano's lip, trying to beg him to keep going.

**azuleean** (8/26/11 7:09:34 PM): He somehow knew what Jack wanted, putting in a second finger. He thrust them harder, liking how the heat clamped around his fingers. He wanted that heat around somewhere else... He must be well over the legal limit for blood alcohol levels.

**zurui2** (8/26/11 7:11:41 PM): He moaned louder, throwing his head back in pleasure. He pushed his pants down the rest of the way and kicked them off.

**azuleean** (8/26/11 7:13:30 PM): "Ah, so eager, too, I see." He put in a third finger, feeling his muscles pulling at him to go deeper.

**zurui2** (8/26/11 7:14:58 PM): He blushed and looked to the side. "H-How can I not be?" He moaned loudly with the third finger, his body trembling.

**azuleean** (8/26/11 7:16:54 PM): He pulled his finger out suddenly, smiling drunkenly.

**zurui2** (8/26/11 7:18:58 PM): He whimpered at the loss of the pressure, kissing Rosiano again. "Please..." he whispered, still blushing.

**azuleean** (8/26/11 7:21:39 PM): He smirked a little. "Держите на только секунда, влюбленность. I need to take my own clothes off, да?" He fiddled with his pants opening, his fingers not entirely coordinated with his brain.

**azuleean** (8/26/11 7:21:47 PM): (Hold on but a second, love.)

**zurui2** (8/26/11 7:23:08 PM): Jack rolled his eyes. He didn't feel too patient at the moment. He gently hit Rosiano's hands away and undid the shorts himself, then pulled his hands back and blushed. It had been an impulse.

**azuleean** (8/26/11 7:24:35 PM): "да , so eager..." He pulled his own member out, finally freeing it from the constraints. "Now, how do ve go about sis on a chair?

**zurui2** (8/26/11 7:26:29 PM): "We don't, really." He got out of the chair, turned around, and got to his knees, resting his arms on the seat of the chair. "This is, uh... Better." He blushed and hid his face.

**azuleean** (8/26/11 7:28:07 PM): "Oh? Vell sen, I shall trust your expertise." He got down behind him, rubbing a finger around his entrance again.

**zurui2** (8/26/11 7:29:56 PM): He groaned and pushed back against the finger. Rosiano was the biggest tease ever. He bit his hand to stop himself from saying something embarrassing.

**azuleean** (8/26/11 7:32:04 PM): He smiled again, kissing his shoulder. He rubbed his tip around the entrance this time, wondering if it would get the same reaction.

**zurui2** (8/26/11 7:34:57 PM): He pushed back this time too, whining in need. His legs shook a little in anticipation.

**azuleean** (8/26/11 10:33:50 PM): "Ah, so impatient, да?" He pushed a little harder, the tip entering slowly.

**zurui2** (8/26/11 10:36:31 PM): He continued his rather embarrassing moans, gripping the edge of the chair. "Nnngh..." His speech stopped being understandable. He couldn't tell if this was better or worse than pausing and stuttering.

**azuleean** (8/26/11 10:38:11 PM): "I vill take sat as a yes... Хороший мальчик." He pushed in a little more, pushing the tip in.

**azuleean** (8/26/11 10:38:15 PM): (Good boy.)

**zurui2** (8/26/11 10:39:55 PM): He couldn't help himself and pushed back against Rosiano again, trying to get him deeper. He moaned, realizing that he'd missed this feeling.

**azuleean** (8/26/11 10:40:48 PM): He grunted a little, pushing in faster. "You are very tight, Вы чувствуете хорошими…"

**azuleean** (8/26/11 10:40:55 PM): (You feel good...)

**zurui2** (8/26/11 10:43:12 PM): He felt like he should thank Rosiano for the compliment, but then wondered if it was really a compliment at all. Either way, he wasn't capable of speech at the moment. He moaned things that could have been swears, but they were extremely unclear.

**azuleean** (8/26/11 10:44:17 PM): He finally pushed in all the way, moaning a little as he felt the heat. "Jack..."

**zurui2** (8/26/11 10:46:36 PM): He swallowed forcefully, feeling the need to make a joke. "How's it feel... To be on the other end...?" He panted, shaking a little in pleasure.

**azuleean** (8/26/11 10:48:19 PM): "You feel so good inside... Very hot, Да..." He slowly pulled out almost to the tip and thrust back in again slowly.

**zurui2** (8/26/11 10:49:44 PM): He was about to make another joke, but was cut off by his moans again. The infernal things kept interrupting him. Before he knew what he was doing, he found that his hand had snaked down to his cock and had started pumping. Damn body had a mind of it's own.

**azuleean** (8/26/11 10:51:18 PM): "Ah, vhen you do that..." He blushed, starting to pant a little as he continued thrusting, slowly picking up the pace. Every time Jack stroked himself, he clamped his muscles down a little.

**zurui2** (8/26/11 10:53:49 PM): He closed his eyes, lost in the feeling. He bit his hand again to stop himself from uttering a string of curses, or maybe failing to utter a string of curses.

**azuleean** (8/26/11 10:55:12 PM): He picked up the pace, biting down on Jack's shoulder as he did so. He reached down, pushing the other's hand out of the way, and starting to stroke with his own.

**zurui2** (8/26/11 10:57:30 PM): He gasped when Rosiano's hand replaced his own. They had only just started and he felt like he was close already. "Ros- I-" He still couldn't speak.

**azuleean** (8/26/11 10:59:29 PM): "Yes?" He smiled, already planning something. He wasn't going to let him cum too much before him. He started thrusting harder, preparing to squeeze his hand around the base.

**zurui2** (8/26/11 11:06:36 PM): He shook his head, a little annoyed that Rosiano was expecting him to speak while going faster. "I'm Gonn-a..." He panted, about to go over the edge.

**azuleean** (8/26/11 11:08:22 PM): Rosiano clamped his hands down tight, stopping Jack from coming. "Да? Do vhat, моя помадка?" He continued to thrust.

**azuleean** (8/26/11 11:08:27 PM): (My sweet)

**zurui2** (8/26/11 11:09:51 PM): He growled, looking over his shoulder to glare at Rosiano. His face was still bright red with blush. "K-kick your ass! Ah!" His glare melted from his face as he moaned again.

**azuleean** (8/26/11 11:11:31 PM): "Oh? And how vill you go about doing sat? After all, I am already fucking yours..." He licked Jack's cheek, bringing his other hand down to play with the tip as he thrust harder.

**zurui2** (8/26/11 11:14:26 PM): "J-Jerk! I'll-" Again with the getting cut off by his own moans. He arched his back, throwing his head back. He wouldn't admit that he enjoyed being treated like this. Nope. Not going to admit that.

**azuleean** (8/26/11 11:16:25 PM): He used his tongue to bring the other's earlobe into his mouth, biting at it gently. "You vill do vhat? From my position, I hold all se pover~" He rubbed his thumb in wide circles over the tip.

**zurui2** (8/26/11 11:18:21 PM): "F-Fuck. Revenge... Later, then..." He bucked against Rosiano's hand. He could beg, but his pride wouldn't let him.

**azuleean** (8/26/11 11:20:44 PM): "да, later. But first," He felt the pleasure starting to reach towards fever-point, "I vant to hear you ask for sis."

**zurui2** (8/26/11 11:22:24 PM): He was about to tell Rosiano to go suck a cock, but then it might limit his chances of that actually happening. "What?" He moaned, "I'm n-not begging..."

**azuleean** (8/26/11 11:23:40 PM): "нет? Vhy not? If you want to cum, I vant to hear you ask..." He started stroking in time to his thrusts, using his willpower to hold himself back.

**zurui2** (8/26/11 11:25:23 PM): He moaned. Damn that accent. "Fuck... F-Fine... Please? Ah! P-Please let me cum?" He didn't think it was possible for someone to blush so much. Inside his head, his pride was about ready to shoot itself.

**azuleean** (8/26/11 11:28:06 PM): "Very vell, sen." He took his hand off the base of Jack's penis, using it to hold his hips. He thrusted and stroked harder, feeling himself about to cum. "I-I'm going to..."

**zurui2** (8/26/11 11:31:12 PM): He felt himself about to cum again the moment he moved his hand. He came onto the floor, unable to give any kind of verbal warning. His ass clamped up and he clawed the chair. "Ros... siano..." He panted.

**azuleean** (8/26/11 11:33:03 PM): "J-jack!" He thrust as hard as he could, the friction heating up, the pleasure making his mind go blank. He moaned loudly, almost yelling, as he released himself into the other man.

**zurui2** (8/26/11 11:34:43 PM): He went limp against the chair, his hair a mess and his eyes closed. It hadn't even been 24 hours since he met Rosiano, and how many times had they fucked? Three? Awesome.

**azuleean** (8/26/11 11:37:32 PM): He rested on top of Jack, his arms tight around the other's torso, still inside of him. He didn't want to pull out for a long while. "Я тебя люблю... Я тебя люблю... Я тебя люблю..." He whispered quietly, the vodka really starting to mess with him now.

**zurui2** (8/26/11 11:38:39 PM): He groaned, nudging Rosiano gently with his shoulder. "What does that mean?" He kept his eyes closed.

**azuleean** (8/26/11 11:39:37 PM): He closed his eyes, sighing deeply. "Just... the vodka... talking... I'm sure..."

**zurui2** (8/26/11 11:41:18 PM): "I want to know anyway... It's not fair that you can speak in another language… and I can't understand you..." His knees ached. He needed to lay down. "If you don't tell me I'll… stab myself or something." He laughed.

**azuleean** (8/26/11 11:42:43 PM): He held tighter, locking his chin and neck around Jack's shoulder. "Please, do not even joke of sat..."

**zurui2** (8/26/11 11:44:09 PM): "Then tell me what it means." He kissed Rosiano's cheek gently, still wanting to get to his bed and lay down to recover.

**azuleean** (8/26/11 11:45:25 PM): "But... but..." He sighed, blushing profusely. "Я means 'I'."

**zurui2** (8/26/11 11:46:16 PM): "Okay, and the rest?" He rolled his shoulder a little and it popped. A sure sign of nap time.

**azuleean** (8/26/11 11:47:40 PM): He drooped his head a little. "тебя is 'love'..."

**zurui2** (8/26/11 11:48:53 PM): He stopped thinking about nap time. "And... The last part?" His blush refused to fade.

**azuleean** (8/26/11 11:51:45 PM): He said the last part a little louder, trying to lie, his voice cracking on the last, and most crucial word of it, exposing his lie. "люблю means, uh... ah... vodka?" He had forgotten that he had already told Jack the Russian dialect for it.

**zurui2** (8/26/11 11:53:21 PM): He snorted. "Liar. What does it really mean?" He reached down and found Rosiano's hand, figuring he'd be too drunk to protest to a little cute hand holding.

**azuleean** (8/26/11 11:55:04 PM): He held onto Jack's hand tightly. "It... means... um... I forget how to say in English?" He really didn't want to embarrass himself again.

**zurui2** (8/26/11 11:56:39 PM): He sighed, "It means 'you' doesn't it? You were saying 'I love you.' Admit it." He grinned, giving Rosiano another kiss on the cheek.

**azuleean** (8/26/11 11:57:56 PM): He blushed, looking away. "да…"

**zurui2** (8/26/11 11:58:57 PM): He nodded, "Good, now, get out of me so I can hug you." He squirmed a little.

**azuleean** (8/27/11 12:00:52 AM): He reluctantly pulled out, the cum dripping a little down Jack's legs. "штраф после этого." He mumbled under his breath.

**azuleean** (8/27/11 12:00:59 AM): (Fine then.)

**zurui2** (8/27/11 12:02:22 AM): Jack gasped when he pulled out, then slowly got up and sat on the chair. He looked at the cum on his leg and laughed. "Oh man... That was fun..."

**azuleean** (8/27/11 12:03:25 AM): "Что о моем объятии?" He was lapsing into a little bit of an exhausted stupor.

**azuleean** (8/27/11 12:03:32 AM): (What about my hug?)

**zurui2** (8/27/11 12:05:24 AM): Jack blinked a few times, then got up and practically fell into Rosiano's arms. "It's really hot, but you gotta speak English when you need me to understand you, silly goose..."

**azuleean** (8/27/11 12:06:14 AM): Rosiano caught him, holding him tightly. "Never mind... I got vhat I vanted..."

**zurui2** (8/27/11 12:09:24 AM): He groaned, "I want... Ice cream and strawberries." He nuzzled Rosiano's neck.

**azuleean** (8/27/11 12:10:53 AM): He made a little 'urk' noise, not expecting that answer. He had just proclaimed his love, and he wanted ice cream and strawberries?

**zurui2** (8/27/11 12:12:03 AM): He pulled away to look at him. "What?" He raised an eyebrow. "What was that noise for?"

**azuleean** (8/27/11 12:12:48 AM): "Oh, no-nosing..." He smiled exhaustedly, trying to hide his disappointment.

**zurui2** (8/27/11 12:13:39 AM): He squinted, "You're drunk. I'm almost sober again. You can't lie to me."

**azuleean** (8/27/11 12:15:12 AM): He cast his eyes down, feeling them heavy with sleep. "It is nossing, да? I haf no reason to lie to you..."

**zurui2** (8/27/11 12:16:49 AM): He dragged his hand down his face. "You're definitely drunk. I can't decide weather I want to convince you that you don't love me now or later." He collected his boxers from the floor and put them back on.

**azuleean** (8/27/11 12:17:59 AM): "Vhat?" He was taken aback by the other's words, a tiny bit of an angry blush spreading across his cheeks.

**zurui2** (8/27/11 12:19:30 AM): "Look. You can't do this to yourself. You won't live forever." He walked toward the freezer. Other than ice cream, he craved heroin.

**azuleean** (8/27/11 12:20:33 AM): "I know sat... But... se love?" He stood up and walked a little behind the other man.

**zurui2** (8/27/11 12:21:37 AM): He found the ice cream and popped the top off of it, then found his bowls. "Want some?" He felt like ignoring the question.

**azuleean** (8/27/11 12:22:34 AM): "нет, I vant an answer." He felt tears brimming at his eyes, still overly emotional from being so drunk.

**zurui2** (8/27/11 12:26:01 AM): He found a spoon and stuck it in the ice cream. "Okay. I'm the first man you've ever pursued feelings for. I get it. You feel like you love me, but it hasn't even been a day yet. You're fantastic, hot... You know my secret, and you believe me. That's huge. But, you don't want to try to make a commitment like that to me. You'll either feel bad for breaking it or feel bad that you didn't when you had the chance." He got out the strawberries and a knife and sliced them up into his bowl.

**azuleean** (8/27/11 12:28:20 AM): "And vhy is sat? Because I was a virgin, you assume sat I haf not been hurt before in such a vay?" A tear started running down the side of his face, his white hair falling over to conceal his eyes.

**zurui2** (8/27/11 12:31:33 AM): "I knew I should have waited for you to sober up to talk to you about this." He scooped ice cream onto the strawberries and put the ice cream back into the freezer. He kept the knife though, just in case he had to do something dramatic. "No. It's not that. Just because you've been hurt before doesn't mean that it's okay for it to happen again."

**azuleean** (8/27/11 12:35:40 AM): "But being hurt... It means sat I vas in love, right? Sat is vhy it iss painful..." He wanted to curl up into a ball and hide. Why couldn't Jack have just said those three simple words, even only if it were to comfort him. "Even if ve are only togesser a little vhile, it vould make me so, so happy..." He knew he was way overreacting, wiping the tears off his face.

**zurui2** (8/27/11 12:39:37 AM): He looked at his bowl of ice cream, but lost his appetite and put it in the freezer next to the ice cream for later. "I'm a drug addict. Criminal. Murderer.-" He thought about it, then made a motion with his hands by his head. "Mental patient! What do you like about me? Is it that I've had a hard life too, and we share that in common?"

**azuleean** (8/27/11 12:42:18 AM): He remained silent, not knowing how to respond. There was a long silence. "Vell sen. I shall be taking my leave." He zipped up his pants and buttoned them, then began to head for the door. "Goodbye... And sank you."

**zurui2** (8/27/11 12:44:20 AM): His heart fell into his stomach. "Fuck! Shit, don't leave!" He jumped forward and grabbed his wrist maybe a bit harder than he meant to. "I'm sorry, I just... I'm just sorry. Please don't leave..."

**azuleean** (8/27/11 12:45:49 AM): "Sen... vhy von't you say it?" He glared at the other, tears streaming down his face, staining his glasses.

**zurui2** (8/27/11 12:50:17 AM): He sighed, "You say you're an assassin. So, if I attack you for whatever reason, you'll be able to defend yourself, right?" He looked scared, images flashing in his mind of waking up to find him dead. This had to stop.

**azuleean** (8/27/11 12:52:29 AM): "да. I never let my guard down... ever..." He wiped his eyes with the palm of one hand.

**zurui2** (8/27/11 12:56:37 AM): "I didn't want to say it because I was scared you would get hurt, or worse, if you stayed. But... I guess I just have to trust that you can take care of yourself, because I can't let you leave." He gently tried to Rosiano's tears away. "Don't cry. I was just afraid to say it. I... I love you." The images came back in full force. He needed heroin desperately, but he wouldn't break the moment.

**azuleean** (8/27/11 12:59:23 AM): He gently took hold of Jack's hand with both of his, placing his lips against it. "Вы… Вы… Вы…"

**azuleean** (8/27/11 12:59:39 AM): (Thank you... Thank you... Thank you...)

**zurui2** (8/27/11 1:01:35 AM): He frowned, "You are so drunk right now. I'll be right back, I need to use the bathroom." He kissed Rosiano on the forehead. "Don't leave! I'll find you I swear I will! I have eternity to do it." He walked off in the direction of the bathroom.

**azuleean** (8/27/11 1:03:41 AM): When he saw Jack close the door behind himself, he laughed a little through the tears. Jack did love him... he did... He was so happy.

**zurui2** (8/27/11 1:05:39 AM): He quickly grabbed a syringe of heroin, but when he went to jab it in his arm, he stopped. He couldn't do it. What the hell? The look on Rosiano's face when he found out flashed in his mind. Shakily, he put the glass tube back in the drawer, and closed it. Rock and a hard place indeed.

**azuleean** (8/27/11 1:07:53 AM): He went over and sat on the couch, thoroughly exhausted. His body felt heavy, and his eyes felt like they had been replaced with gel implants. He sighed, closing his eyes.

**zurui2** (8/27/11 1:10:18 AM): He turned on the sink and splashed cold water in his face, then toweled himself off before leaving the bathroom and looking at Rosiano. "I can't shoot up anymore because of you." He shivered, his heart was racing.

**azuleean** (8/27/11 1:11:08 AM): Rosiano woke back up from his half sleep. "Vhat? Vhy?" He wiped the sleep from his eyes.

**zurui2** (8/27/11 1:12:54 AM): He combed his hair with his fingers. "I don't know! I just can't!" He was talking faster and louder. Panicking. "I can't put the fucking needle in my arm! I think of your face every time and it stops me!" He started pacing, images of what could possibly happen as a result flashed through his mind.

**azuleean** (8/27/11 1:14:19 AM): He sat there for a second, frozen, then got up. He didn't want to see the other like this at all, so he knew what he had to do. "Vhere do you keep se needles?"

**zurui2** (8/27/11 1:16:11 AM): He stared at Rosiano, "Why do you want to know?" He yelled, then looked horrified. "I'm sorry I'm sorry I'm sorry... They uh, they're in the top right drawer." He continued to pace.

**azuleean** (8/27/11 1:16:57 AM): He walked quickly over to the bathroom, taking one of the syringes, and then walked back out. "Let me see your arm."

**zurui2** (8/27/11 1:20:17 AM): "What? Y-You're going to- Oh god. Can you? Do you know how? I mean..." He was already rolling up the sleeve of his shirt, but was still in disbelief.

**azuleean** (8/27/11 1:22:08 AM): Rosiano grabbed his arm, positioning it. He made sure that the needle was in the right place before inserting it expertly and slowly pushing down the plunger. "да. I know how."

**zurui2** (8/27/11 1:26:58 AM): He shivered as he felt it go through his veins, and then sighed as it took effect. "Thank you..." He thought for a minute, "Wait, how do you know that?"

**azuleean** (8/27/11 1:27:28 AM): He stared back at him, a familiar shadow over his eyes.

**zurui2** (8/27/11 1:28:47 AM): He frowned, "Don't tell me you used to do this shit too?"

**azuleean** (8/27/11 1:30:06 AM): "Vhat? Нет! Of course not!" He pulled the syringe out carefully, barely leaving more than a small red dot where the needle had gone through.

**zurui2** (8/27/11 1:31:43 AM): "Then what?" He rubbed the spot on his arm gently, finding that it didn't hurt as much as when he did it himself.

**azuleean** (8/27/11 1:33:30 AM): The shadow stayed over his eyes as he went to dispose of the glass tube. "Ve had to learn how for many sings in se military... vitamin D, painkillers," He said the last one almost too quietly to hear, "Lethal injections..."

**zurui2** (8/27/11 1:36:11 AM): He heard him and shivered, looking at the little red dot in his arm. "That's one death I haven't experienced yet. Don't plan on it. Too creepy, even for me."

**azuleean** (8/27/11 1:38:14 AM): "More painful sen se others too, probably." He walked back over with a paper towel and blotted up the red drop that had fallen out of the wound. "In se future, ve must sterilize se needles..."

**zurui2** (8/27/11 1:39:34 AM): He raised an eyebrow. "What part of immortal don't you get? I don't get infections. I don't get sick. I don't carry diseases."

**azuleean** (8/27/11 1:41:22 AM): "Да, but if you vere to get bacteria or virus on you, it could make me sick instead. And it makes it overall easier to inject vhen se needle is clean." He tossed away the paper towel in the same manner as the syringe.

**zurui2** (8/27/11 1:45:36 AM): "Oh." He looked off to the side. "Okay. Uh, I guess there are a few things you should know about me, now that you seem content to stay here a bit longer. I have multiple personalities, some are dangerous. Some wake up, go out, and kill the first person they see. That would be you, if you were around. Normally I can get heroin fast enough to stop myself from turning into someone else, but in the event I can't, just... Carry a knife with you or something. You can stab me. I won't be mad."

**azuleean** (8/27/11 1:48:00 AM): He gave an exhausted lopsided grin. "You sink I vould be sat stupid?" He reached in under his shirt for a second, and pulled out a very thin, very long pocketknife, which he opened up. "I carry sis vith me at all times. As an assassin, I haf more san a few enemies."

**zurui2** (8/27/11 1:52:55 AM): He felt his stomach turn upside-down at the sight of it. "Oh, okay. That's... Good, then." He tried to think of something else that was useful to say.

**azuleean** (8/27/11 1:53:46 AM): "I sought sat you vere used to sem? You look nervous." He chuckled a little, putting it back in his pants pocket.

**zurui2** (8/27/11 1:57:34 AM): He swallowed, "I've been stabbed before, but when I off myself I usually use a gun or jump off something really tall. So, no I'm not really used to knives."

**azuleean** (8/27/11 2:00:03 AM): "Ah, I see. Sat vould make sense- too easy to rule out as a suicide." He felt abnormally exhausted suddenly, not knowing that the effects of the Viagra candy and alcohol caused extreme exhaustion. He wobbled back and forth a tiny bit before leaning forwards and using Jack to steady himself. "Shit... vhat...?"

**zurui2** (8/27/11 2:01:40 AM): "It's normal to be tired after all that. Let's take a nap." He picked him up again bridal style and walked to the bed.

**azuleean** (8/27/11 2:03:02 AM): This time, he made no efforts at resistance. He felt like he was in a bit of a twilight zone- an aviation term for when you can't see the horizon. He snuggled in to Jack's chest.

**zurui2** (8/27/11 2:04:46 AM): He grinned and gently placed Rosiano on the sheets, then cuddled up behind him and wrapped his arms around Rosiano's waist after pulling the blankets up. "You're the sexiest, cutest, most dangerous-in-a-good-way assassin I've ever met."

**azuleean** (8/27/11 2:06:35 AM): He sighed, practically already halfway asleep. He turned around so that he was facing Jack and kissed him sweetly before he crashed.

**A/N:** Well, that was fun, eh? I'm actually going to start uploading these weekly. See you next Friday!


	5. Keep Your Friends Close, Coconuts Closer

A/N: Bloop bloop.

**azuleean** (8/27/11 12:33:40 PM): Rosiano woke up slightly, his head pounding. He groaned and shoved his face in a pillow... A very warm, hard pillow. He rubbed his face against it for a little bit, eyes still closed, to try and figure out what it was.

**zurui2** (8/27/11 12:41:16 PM): Jack stayed asleep. If left alone, he had the potential to sleep all the way through to the next morning, despite the fact that they went to sleep in the early afternoon.

**azuleean** (8/27/11 12:44:24 PM): He carefully opened one eye, the dim light filtering through the cracked door making his head hurt worse. That was about when he realized that what his face was in wasn't a pillow at all, but someone's chest. He looked up and saw Jack's sleeping face. He blushed before putting his head back where it had been, trying not to think too much about his hangover.

**zurui2** (8/27/11 12:46:57 PM): Jack was on the other side of the bed from Rosiano than when they fell asleep. Had he gotten up and moved? Several of the trunks around the room were tipped over, their contents scattered on the floor. The objects included guns, picture frames, uniforms, and lots of things that looked like they belonged in a museum.

**azuleean** (8/27/11 12:49:06 PM): Rosiano felt Jack shift, and opened his eyes again blearily. "I-is something wrong?" He couldn't remember the events that had happened when he was drunk, or even if he really had gotten drunk, but considering his obvious hangover...

**zurui2** (8/27/11 12:50:45 PM): Jack didn't open his eyes, but he was awake now. "What?" he grumbled, rubbing his face with his hands. His head hurt. That's weird. He normally didn't get hangovers. Unless it was because- "Are you okay?" He suddenly sat up, a panicked look on his face.

**azuleean** (8/27/11 12:52:27 PM): "What? Yeah, why? I mean, except for the fact that I have a major migraine... And my muscles are sore... And oh hey, that's new..." He had just noticed a large bruise on his wrist. "Wow, look at all the pretty colors," He grumbled.

**zurui2** (8/27/11 12:54:36 PM): His heart skipped a beat when he saw the bruise, then he remembered that he was still himself when he did that. It actually didn't really make him feel better. He looked around the room. "Fuck... I knew it..." He got out of bed, first going to his dresser and grabbing a bottle of painkillers out of the drawer, tossing them to Rosiano. "Did you see me do this? Or were you asleep?"

**azuleean** (8/27/11 12:56:14 PM): "Um, I remember waking up a little bit... I heard a lot of noises, but I was too tired to do anything. Other than that, I don't remember anything that happened..." He wiped his eyes with a hand. "How much did I drink? Ugh..."

**zurui2** (8/27/11 12:58:53 PM): His eyes widened, "You mean... You don't remember anything? Nothing at all?" His heart was beating fast. He finally told someone his secret, and they were too drunk to remember. He went to one of the trunks and started cleaning up, folding up what looked like a civil war uniform for a child.

**azuleean** (8/27/11 1:01:12 PM): "Well, um... I remember a little bit after I started drinking... Oh god, that was embarrassing." He looked over at Jack, noticing what he was doing. "What happened to all this stuff?"

**zurui2** (8/27/11 1:03:13 PM): "Do you remember what I told you? At all?" He looked sad, and carefully put the uniform in the trunk. There were picture frames with black and white photos too, some of them looked like they could have been small paintings. One of them was cracked and he pulled the photo out, looking at it briefly before putting it in the trunk and throwing the broken frame away.

**azuleean** (8/27/11 1:04:51 PM): "Um, I remember something about someone being over 130 years old... And getting really emotional..." He rubbed his temples, trying to remember. "Something about a withdrawal, too..."

**zurui2** (8/27/11 1:08:04 PM): He snorted, "You act like it's completely normal to be over 130 years old. Or, 161... Actually." He moved on to the next cluster of mess. It was all of his sheet music. He picked up all the loose pieces and put them back into neat stacks. "You told me about Russia, too. If you don't remember telling me..."azuleean (8/27/11 1:10:05 PM): "Well, age is really only a way to brand people... W-wait, I did? Shit... how much... did I tell you?" He panicked a little- he hadn't told anyone about anything other than the fact that he was Russian he was sure, but if the alcohol had loosened his tongue...

**zurui2** (8/27/11 1:12:37 PM): "Becoming an assassin. A mission you won't remember until later. I'll admit it scares me, but I'd be a hypocrite if I let it matter." He put all the stacks back inside the trunk and moved on to the third one. What could his other self have been looking for? He was looking for something missing.

**azuleean** (8/27/11 1:19:02 PM): He paled a little, then squinted to try and make out more than just the general shapes of things. "Hey where are my glasses?" He got out of bed, and the moment he put his foot on the floor he felt a sharp pain in his foot. Looking down, he saw broken glass... And a twisted pair of wire frames.

**zurui2** (8/27/11 1:22:41 PM): He wondered if he did that when he was someone else. "Shit, sorry... Do you have a spare?" This pile had several of his guns. Some looked like old revolvers, others were newer. He needed a new gun every time he went and killed himself that way, and just sort of amassed a collection. Some of them that he knew were stored disassembled had been put back together. But, he was smart enough to never store them with ammo. Now he knew what his little asshole of a brain was trying to do.

**azuleean** (8/27/11 1:25:04 PM): He made a 'tsk' noise as he sat back and pulled the glass out of his foot. "No... These were an old pair, too. I just replaced the lenses every time I needed to. And besides, extra pairs are expensive." He sniffed the air, recognizing the faint scent of stale gunpowder. He tried to see what Jack was doing over there, but he couldn't make out the shapes.

**zurui2** (8/27/11 1:28:02 PM): He didn't know if his other self knew how to put a gun together the right way. Now he had to take them all apart to make sure nothing was damaged. Fan fucking tastic. He picked up the six of them that he knew were supposed to be apart and brought them to the bed. He didn't even care what Rosiano saw anymore. "I'm assuming you know how to take apart a gun. There should only be blanks if anything, but be careful." He went to the corner of the room and moved a floorboard. His box of ammo looked untouched. Good.

**azuleean** (8/27/11 1:36:24 PM): "Of course I do. I was taking apart and reassembling flamethrowers by the time I was eight." He made quick work of them, disassembling them into neat piles.

**zurui2** (8/27/11 1:39:01 PM): As he got up he winced, feeling a pain at his hip. He pulled his boxers away from where the pain was coming from and cursed. There was a bunch of paper towels duct taped to the bottom part of his burn scar. There was probably an interesting story to go with it and he would never know.

**azuleean** (8/27/11 1:40:59 PM): Rosiano heard Jack mumbling something. He went over, forgetting that his foot was still bleeding. "What's wrong?" He squinted, trying to see what was happening.

**zurui2** (8/27/11 1:43:06 PM): He hobbled to the bathroom to find a bloody knife in the sink, blood in the bath tub, and bloody towels strewn everywhere. He hit his head against the wall a few times. "Seriously? SERIOUSLY?" He took his boxers off and slowly pealed back the paper towels. Yup. The asshole tried to cut his scar off. What the fuck.

**azuleean** (8/27/11 1:45:59 PM): Rosiano stared at the bloody bathroom, eyebrow raised. "Somehow, I don't remember anything about you saying you had a psychopath stashed in the closet?"

**zurui2** (8/27/11 1:48:35 PM): He laughed, "No. Worse. Stashed inside my head." He took the mass of fluff and duct tape off his leg completely. Thick red blood was starting to drip down his thigh. "Now... Where... Oh." He found his gauze and medical tape in a drawer and started to make a better bandage.

**azuleean** (8/27/11 1:50:22 PM): "Here, let me." He took the old bandages and wrapped them around to make a pad, then took the fresh gauze and wrapped it around to hold it on, using the medical tape to keep it all tied up. Once again, it looked as if a professional had done it.

**zurui2** (8/27/11 1:52:32 PM): "Your new nickname is swiss army knife." He pulled his boxers back up and looked at the knife in the sink with a sigh. "What the hell happened..."

**azuleean** (8/27/11 1:59:05 PM): "Please," He grinned lopsidedly, "Just call me Rosiano. And it looks to me like whoever or whatever did this to you was aiming for a kidney without actually knowing where it was located."

**zurui2** (8/27/11 2:01:46 PM): "You really don't remember anything from last night. I told you I-" He hesitated, "I did this. Multiple personalities or whatever. Another... Me or whatever did this." He washed the knife off and started picking up the bloody towels.

**azuleean** (8/27/11 2:03:02 PM): "You should rest- I'll get it. Blood can stain pretty badly on tiles and such if you don't use the right supplies... Oh, you probably know that already, huh...?"

**zurui2** (8/27/11 2:04:08 PM): He gaped at Rosiano, "Are you listening to me? I'm batshit crazy and you're worried about my tiles?"

**azuleean** (8/27/11 2:05:24 PM): He looked at Jack, the shadow wavering a little in his eyes. "I've dealt with... much, much worse than just a psychopath." He shuddered before looking under the sink. "Where do you keep the bleach?"

**zurui2** (8/27/11 2:09:35 PM): He shook his head and ran his fingers through his hair. "It should be under there. Probably in the back. I don't use it much." He motioned, and then left the bathroom. He collected up the parts of the guns and put them away neatly in the trunk. He tried to piece together the evidence. He had a feeling that there had been two of him, or one very indecisive one. The scar could have been taken as a symbol of the cause of his immortality. And of course, the gun thing. He was just trying to kill himself. No big deal.

**azuleean** (8/27/11 2:12:43 PM): He practically dove into the cabinet so that he could see the labels. He held his breath so as not to inhale any fumes. He found the bottle, pulling it out. "Here we are. I just hope it hasn't stained the grouting... That always causes the police to get suspicious." He laughed a little at the end, trying to make it apparent he was joking. But it did make them suspicious- he knew for a fact.

**zurui2** (8/27/11 2:16:07 PM): He shrugged, "Even if I get convicted of murder, they won't be able to give me the death penalty or a life sentence. I'll escape at some point."

**azuleean** (8/27/11 2:20:03 PM): Rosiano plugged the bathtub and started filling it with cold water. He poured in about a third of what was left in the bleach- should be about the right proportions, he figure. "Yeah, and if you escape they'll suspect me. It's always the butler-slash-maid-slash-girlfriend." He stopped for a second, pausing as he considered what he had just said. "Dammit. That's not... I mean... I need to start thinking before I talk."

**zurui2** (8/27/11 2:22:09 PM): He laughed, "Speaking of talking, you should use your Russian accent more often. I like it." He fiddled his fingers and leaned against the doorframe of the bathroom, then turned on the fan to get rid of the fumes. "So... Do you remember everything I told you? Because... I don't know if I could say it again."

**azuleean** (8/27/11 2:24:16 PM): "I do remember... the chemical, the years passed, the money... I just can't remember what I said and what happened after I walked around to you..." Now that he wasn't drunk and actually was trying to lie well, it sounded exactly like the truth. The thought of his actions made him shudder internally.

**azuleean** (8/27/11 2:30:07 PM): He was so glad he wasn't facing Jack right now- he was sure he would figure it out from his expression... He shook his head, trying to clear the thoughts as he reached for one of the bloody towels and put it in.

**zurui2** (8/27/11 2:31:53 PM): He crossed his arms. "If it's difficult for you to maintain an American accent, I'd love it if you let yourself speak with a Russian one around me. It's extremely hot. Seriously."

**azuleean** (8/27/11 2:33:35 PM): "I-it's not that hard... I've gotten fairly used to it from living in America for ten years." He was lying again as he started to scrub the inside of the bath, attempting to scrub off the dried blood. He blushed at the other's words.

**zurui2** (8/27/11 2:36:50 PM): He frowned, "I shouldn't be making you do that..."

**azuleean** (8/27/11 2:41:26 PM): Rosiano was already halfway done with scrubbing out the tub when Jack said that. "Do what?" He was very OCD about hygiene, a trait beaten into him in the military.

**zurui2** (8/27/11 2:43:01 PM): "Cleaning up my blood. It's my blood." He was starting to feel light-headed. That's weird.

**azuleean** (8/27/11 2:44:03 PM): "And?" He had a very defiant look on his face that said I'm-cleaning-this-up-whether-you-like-it-or-not.

**zurui2** (8/27/11 2:45:52 PM): He laughed, "Fine whatever." He turned around to go to the couch and sit down, but managed to end up facing a different direction that he wanted, and before he knew it he was falling flat on his back. He stared blankly at the ceiling. What the fuck.

**azuleean** (8/27/11 2:47:27 PM): He saw what was happening and, faster than he could think, he had his arm under Jack's head to keep it from banging against the ground. "Jack, what's wrong?" His eyebrows turned up in worry.

**zurui2** (8/27/11 2:51:10 PM): He laughed a little, "You smell like bleach. Don't worry about me." He frowned, then looked at the place where his leg was torn up. "Oh. Fuck. I'm dying. This isn't even life threatening! What the hell!" He looked extremely annoyed. "I probably lost more blood than I thought I did. I'll be back in a couple hours." He tried to get up.

**azuleean** (8/27/11 2:52:33 PM): Rosiano pushed him back down. "Don't move. What do you mean, dying? I thought you said you couldn't!" He started to panic a little, but he pushed the fear to the back of his mind.

**zurui2** (8/27/11 2:56:12 PM): "Well, no, it's more like I just keep coming back. Like a zombie! That's how the life insurance thing works so well. I die, I get declared dead, and then I wake up and leave the morgue." He shrugged. He didn't want Rosiano to freak out and try to call 911 or something. "I'll be okay just, don't call the paramedics or whatever." He was still trying to figure out how he could be dying right now. Probably internal bleeding.

**azuleean** (8/27/11 2:59:12 PM): "But it is only a small cut! Well, not that small, but it isn't all that deep. I don't see anything else anywhere on your body..." He thought for a second and then asked. "Do you perchance have any coconuts and aquarium tubing?"

**zurui2** (8/27/11 3:01:02 PM): He raised an eyebrow. "Yeah... Uh... The tubing is under the kitchen sink and the coconuts are on top of the fridge."

**azuleean** (8/27/11 3:04:29 PM): "Great." He ran out and grabbed the coconuts the moment he saw them. It took him a little longer for the tubing, but he did eventually find it. When he got back, he made a small incision in the coconut with his knife, just big enough to fit the tubing in. He opened up the drawer with the tubes of heroin, and, over the sink, ripped the needle off of one. He attached it to the other end of the tube, pinching it tight. He ripped a thread from the shirt to tie it together.

**zurui2** (8/27/11 3:06:12 PM): He stared at him, "What are you doing? You know it's no big deal if I die. I'll come back. You'll just have to deal with dead Jack for a few hours."

**azuleean** (8/27/11 3:08:35 PM): "Don't want to have to. I don't want to see you dead. Ever." He had the coconut on the sink now, and had punched another hole into it. Bringing down the needle, he inserted it into Jack's vein, using the medical tape to keep it on. The coconut water trickled down the tube.

**azuleean** (8/27/11 3:08:59 PM): (I got the coconut idea from Off the Map, a show about doctors in the jungle...)

**zurui2** (8/27/11 3:10:16 PM): "The fuck are you doing?" He looked at the contraption, rather confused.

**azuleean** (8/27/11 3:11:17 PM): "I've just improvised an I.V. drip. The coconut water is the same PH as human blood." He looked rather proud of himself as he carefully pulled a long string from the shirt.

**zurui2** (8/27/11 3:12:32 PM): "Huh." He let his head fall back against the floor. "Know-it-all."

**azuleean** (8/27/11 3:15:13 PM): He smiled as he pulled out his knife again, running his finger along the hilt. "C'mon... I know it's here somewhere..." His finger found a tiny button, which he pressed to open up a tiny compartment. "Found it." He tipped a sewing needle into his hand. "This'll hurt a bit," He said as he used the string to thread it. "You okay with that?"

**zurui2** (8/27/11 3:16:34 PM): He thought for a minute, then nodded toward the drawer with the heroin. "Gimme some drugs first. Then I'll be okay."

**azuleean** (8/27/11 3:18:31 PM): He sighed as he got one of the syringes out again. "Well, for all intents and purposes, it's a medical use this time." He used it as a local anesthesia around the scar. He wiped down the area afterwards, so that he could see the skin. He pressed the tip of the needle through the skin and brought it back around to tie it.

**zurui2** (8/27/11 3:20:07 PM): He winced, but after a while he stopped feeling it and closed his eyes. He didn't think he was in danger of dying anymore, but he was tired.

**azuleean** (8/27/11 3:21:17 PM): He finished sewing Jack up and tied off the end, laying back finally and relaxing. He wasn't as fast as he used to be at this stuff- he was losing his touch. "Okay... I'm done."

**zurui2** (8/27/11 3:22:30 PM): "What don't you know how to do?" He rubbed his head and yawned.

**azuleean** (8/27/11 3:24:24 PM): He blushed a little embarrassedly. "Work with small children. Or cook. And large supermarkets make me nervous..."

**zurui2** (8/27/11 3:26:00 PM): He grinned, "I was a school teacher in the 1900's... Can you believe that? Of course, you didn't need much back then. If you could read and write, you got the job. I like kids."

**azuleean** (8/27/11 3:27:33 PM): "I actually can't deal with them all that well... they expect everything to be sugar-coated. I just tell them where the book they're looking for is or how much they need to pay for fines at the library..." He leaned forwards a little, putting his elbows on his knees.

**zurui2** (8/27/11 3:30:38 PM): He stared at the ceiling, solemn again. "Eight years. I taught those kids for eight years. Watched a few of them go from kids to men. And I couldn't grow up with them." He closed his eyes again.

**azuleean** (8/27/11 3:32:47 PM): Rosiano leaned forwards, twisting his legs around so they were behind him. The bright lights of the bathroom made his head hurt still. He put his head on Jack's chest, feeling embarrassed about doing so.

**zurui2** (8/27/11 3:37:06 PM): He rolled on his side and wrapped his arms around Rosiano. "Immortality is over-rated."

**azuleean** (8/27/11 3:38:13 PM): "So, you can't die and you have lots of money that most people would view as immorally earned... What are you, an IRS agent?" He raised an eyebrow, grinning a little.

**zurui2** (8/27/11 3:39:41 PM): He snorted and hugged him tighter. "Sure. That's exactly what I am."

**azuleean** (8/27/11 3:40:58 PM): "I swear, I've paid all my bills..." He relaxed finally, just barely letting his guard down for a few seconds. His head still hurt like hell, he should have eaten something when he was drinking last... afternoon.

**zurui2** (8/27/11 3:43:50 PM): He combed Rosiano's hair with his fingers again. "Tying this up like you do is a crime. It's beautiful." He kissed his forehead.

**azuleean** (8/27/11 3:45:00 PM): He was confused. "What exactly do you mean by that? I don't understand..." Rosiano sighed as Jack touched his head.

**zurui2** (8/27/11 3:46:51 PM): "Nothing, I just have a thing for hair being worn down." He curled some of it around his fingers.

**azuleean** (8/27/11 3:47:42 PM): "Oh, you mean putting it back... I do that because it gets in my eyes. He smiled wearily.

**zurui2** (8/27/11 3:49:36 PM): "Get some girly clips or something then." He looked around and frowned, "Are we just going to stay here on the floor of my bathroom?"

**azuleean** (8/27/11 3:52:07 PM): He felt his lip twitch at the suggestion of the 'girly clips'. "I'm not that effeminate, am I? And I might as well get back to cleaning... You just stay here for a while." He gently moved Jack's arms off of him, and went over to start cleaning again. He hadn't really wanted to move, but...

**zurui2** (8/27/11 3:53:40 PM): He laughed, "No, certainly not after last night. We're doing that again, by the way. Later." He yawned.

**azuleean** (8/27/11 3:55:10 PM): He blushed and scrubbed harder, trying to distract himself. His vigorous scrubbing was creating waves in the water.

**zurui2** (8/27/11 3:57:08 PM): He looked at him, "Jeez be gentle you're going to wear a hole in my tub." He laughed and wondered if he could get up yet and get to his couch.

**azuleean** (8/27/11 3:58:39 PM): "Oh shut up. Драчево" He was already nearly done with cleaning the tub- he just had to get the blood that dripped down over the edge.

**zurui2** (8/27/11 3:59:45 PM): He smiled, "Mmm... I think the Russian language is my new fetish..."

**azuleean** (8/27/11 4:00:59 PM): "Oh, закройтевверх" He smiled to himself as he said it ironically.

**azuleean** (8/27/11 4:01:06 PM): (Oh, shut up.)

**zurui2** (8/27/11 4:03:54 PM): "I would try to learn Russian but I think part of the appeal is not knowing what you're saying." He rubbed the palms of his hands.

**azuleean** (8/27/11 4:05:16 PM): "Great. You know, they say the leading cause of breakups is poor communication." He laughed at that one as he used one of the only dry, clean towels left to wipe the water off the side. The solution in the tub was already pink.

**zurui2** (8/27/11 4:09:14 PM): He sighed, "So... From last night... Do you remember that one thing you said in Russian..." He fidgeted. "Could you say it again?"

**azuleean** (8/27/11 4:09:57 PM): "Which thing? I probably said a lot..." He smiled as he started to work on the wall.

**zurui2** (8/27/11 4:11:20 PM): "You know it's a thing that couples normally say to each other... It's fine if you don't remember, I mean, you were pretty drunk." He shrugged.

**azuleean** (8/27/11 4:12:21 PM): "Well, if you tell me what I said I can say it back to you. What did it sound like?" He blushed, suddenly a little nervous.

**zurui2** (8/27/11 4:14:32 PM): He muttered a really bad pronunciation of 'I love you' in Russian. He was just trying to copy what Rosiano had said, but of course it sounded completely wrong coming from him.

**azuleean** (8/27/11 4:16:05 PM): He whispered it at first, the sound bouncing of the wall tiles. "Ятебялюблю.." He blushed, scrubbing off the still-sticky blood.

**zurui2** (8/27/11 4:18:08 PM): He smiled and closed his eyes. "Yeah. That. I love you too." He managed to sit up. "I figured I'd just say it in English the way I'm good at saying it."

**azuleean** (8/27/11 4:19:23 PM): "That is fine... Russian can be a hard language to learn. Almost as hard as English." He made fast work of the walls before starting on the floor.**zurui2** (8/27/11 4:21:50 PM): He shook his head, "No, it must be harder than English. It sounds impossible."

**azuleean** (8/27/11 4:23:26 PM): He snorted. "Have you even looked at your own language? Like read and read?" He pronounced the first like 'reed' and the second as in 'red'. "They're spelled exactly the same and everything."

**zurui2** (8/27/11 4:24:31 PM): He snorted, "Italian and Spanish have those too. It's just the Latin languages in general I think."

**azuleean** (8/27/11 4:25:30 PM): "Fine then. Have it your way." He washed the towels in the water, the bleach keeping them from turning red.

**zurui2** (8/27/11 4:28:00 PM): He looked up at him. "So... how long do you plan on putting up with me? It will only get painful, you know."

**azuleean** (8/27/11 4:29:59 PM): Rosiano turned to Jack questioningly. "What are you talking about? One moment you're telling me you love me, the next you're talking about how you expect me to leave. Either make up your mind or stop talking about it." He felt a little angry about the whole thing.

**zurui2** (8/27/11 4:31:19 PM): "Sorry... It's just, I have forever. You only get one life. I don't want you to waste it." He pulled his knees close to his chest. "I'll stop talking about it now... I guess."

**azuleean** (8/27/11 4:34:09 PM): He shook the water off his hands and unplugged the tub. He washed his hands thoroughly before sitting cross-legged a little ways away from the top of Jack's head. Leaning down and kissing him on the forehead, he said," Does this answer your question yet?"

**zurui2** (8/27/11 4:36:23 PM): He didn't answer, just scooted closer to him and laid his head in Rosiano's lap, wrapping his arms around his thigh.

**azuleean** (8/27/11 4:38:27 PM): "Ятебялюблю.. Ятебялюблю.. Ятебялюблю.." He whispered, looking down into Jack's eyes, his own picking up the light reflected off the floor.

**zurui2** (8/27/11 4:41:38 PM): He hugged Rosiano's thigh tighter and closed his eyes, moving so his face was hidden. He wasn't the crying sort, but he could almost feel it in his eyes. For the moment, he held onto his masculinity and didn't cry.

**azuleean** (8/27/11 4:43:09 PM): "Careful, you don't want to pull out the coconut." He gently rubbed the other man's cheek with his thumb, smiling at him.

**zurui2** (8/27/11 4:44:32 PM): He laughed, "I think I'm good now. Do I still need it?" He was thankful for the distraction.

**azuleean** (8/27/11 4:45:56 PM): "No, I don't think so. Here, let me see your arm so I can take it out." Then he thought for a second. "You know, I've never tried coconut flesh..."

**zurui2** (8/27/11 4:47:56 PM): He looked up at him. "It's pretty good if it's a sweet coconut. Sometimes it's bitter. These should be okay though."

**azuleean** (8/27/11 4:49:54 PM): "How do you prepare it, then? It seems rather awkward." He removed the IV drip from his arm carefully, once again leaving only a small mark

**zurui2** (8/27/11 4:50:53 PM): "You just gotta crack it open and then go in with a spoon and dig it out. You can chop it up and put it on things too." He shrugged.

**zurui2** (8/27/11 4:53:17 PM): "We could put it on ice cream, but I'm not sure how it would be. It might be good." He remembered that he still had his strawberries and ice cream in the freezer waiting for him.

**azuleean** (8/27/11 4:54:20 PM): "Then why don't we go do that? I've finished cleaning." He wondered what it would taste like, would he like it?

**zurui2** (8/27/11 5:03:19 PM): He nodded, reluctant to leave his lap. After a pause, he scooted away and got up with the help of the support of his sink.

**azuleean** (8/27/11 5:04:09 PM): He quickly got up as well, putting Jack's arm over his shoulder to stabilize him. "Careful..."

**zurui2** (8/27/11 5:07:18 PM): He hobbled using Rosiano as support, hoping that his other self didn't go and sabotage his ice cream too.

**azuleean** (8/27/11 5:15:23 PM): "I can see why you're feeling weak- considering how much blood you lost." He helped Jack onto one of the chairs, making sure he was okay.

**zurui2** (8/27/11 6:49:53 PM): He sat gratefully, leaning back. "My ice cream from last night should still be in the freezer, if you could get it for me... Please?"

**azuleean** (8/27/11 6:51:25 PM): "Yeah, no problem. Although it's really just from earlier this afternoon, huh?" He went over and opened the freezer, pausing just as he was about to lift the bowl out. "Hey, do you know if you got up another time when I was asleep?"

**zurui2** (8/27/11 6:57:01 PM): He nodded, "Yeah, earlier this afternoon." He squinted, "Other than me going on a fricken suicidal rampage, no, I don't think so. Why?"

**azuleean** (8/27/11 6:59:02 PM): "Um, well, You did put sliced strawberries on your ice cream, right?" He was still frozen in place, hoping that Jack wouldn't react too harshly to what had happened.

**zurui2** (8/27/11 6:59:54 PM): "Yeah?" He eyed him suspiciously.

**azuleean** (8/27/11 7:01:05 PM): "Well, ah, something's missing..." He pulled out a bowl, shutting the freezer door behind him. It contained vanilla ice cream, with faint red marks where strawberries had been.

**zurui2** (8/27/11 7:04:57 PM): He hit his head against the table. "I can only hope the bastard ate them."

**azuleean** (8/27/11 7:06:23 PM): "Well, that seems to be the only possible explanation. Insult to injury, maybe." He set the bowl in front of Jack. "Lemme see if there are any more."

**zurui2** (8/27/11 7:07:44 PM): "Okay..." He groaned and sat back up, a little red mark forming on his forehead.

**azuleean** (8/27/11 7:09:25 PM): He looked in the bag of fruit and sighed. "Looks like your 'friend' likes strawberries a little much. Do you know if the farmer's market is still open?"

**zurui2** (8/27/11 7:10:22 PM): "Maybe. I don't want to go out right now, though." He took the bowl of ice cream and started eating it, still managing to smile.

**azuleean** (8/27/11 7:14:09 PM): Rosiano sat down on one of the chairs. He propped himself up on his arm on the table and tried not to squint too much.

**zurui2** (8/27/11 7:18:22 PM): "Headache? Did you take the Tylenol I passed to you when you woke up?" He quickly at all the ice cream in the bowl.

**azuleean** (8/27/11 7:20:25 PM): "Huh? Tylenol?" He certainly didn't remember Jack handing him anything when he woke up... hm. "And it's less of a headache and more of a hangover."

**zurui2** (8/27/11 7:28:59 PM): He pointed to the bed. "The bottle should still be on the bed if you want it."

**azuleean** (8/27/11 7:29:45 PM): "Oh, kay..." He got up and quickly found them. Coming back he opened up the bottle and dry-swallowed two of them.

**zurui2** (8/27/11 7:35:27 PM): He scratched at a piece of chipped paint on his table. "There isn't much to do at my place but fuck and play video games."

**azuleean** (8/27/11 7:36:18 PM): Sitting back down in the same position, he watched Jack silently, his hair accidentally slipping over his face.

**zurui2** (8/27/11 7:36:58 PM): "Do you like videogames?" He put his head in his palm.

**azuleean** (8/27/11 7:37:36 PM): "Um, well... I've never played any before..." He kept looking at Jack.

**zurui2** (8/27/11 8:42:29 PM): Jack continued to pick at the piece of paint. "Well, we could try to play something if you like, or-" There was a knock at the door and Jack frowned. He got up, able to walk again because of his quick healing. His wound may have already closed up, too. "I wasn't expecting anyone..."

**azuleean** (8/27/11 8:43:15 PM): Rosiano watched Jack get up. "Then maybe it's a package?"

A/N: dun dun dun


End file.
